Vongola Generations!
by AniFan xoxo
Summary: 18 years old Tsuna was just doing his everyday job as a student and a mafia boss, go to school, do homework, and finish paperwork with Gokudera. That was it until they realized they were disappearing and being sent back to the past along with other Vongola bosses and guardians. Sorry for bad summary :)
1. Tsuna's Daily Life

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR! ...**

_**Note this : Reborn broke his curse, there will be some OCs as the bosses' guardians, Tsuna's between dame and strong here (more the dame-ness).**_

* * *

A lovely morning in Tsunayoshi's gigantic mansion, birds chirping, everyone (I mean the ones who are sane enough, they don't want to die yet thankyou) working dutifully as always, and the sun shining brightly. It is a very nice morning, despite Tsuna's disaster yesterday with waves of paperworks, his ultimate enemy.

Six o'clock before noon, fairly early for many countries in the world, but waking up later than that is a big No No to the spartan Home Tutor, Reborn. His expensive leather shoes clicked as he walked through the nicely decorated hallways with ceramic tiles, paintings of scenery on the wall, and some decorative plants on the corner. But sadly, all the peacefulness came into an abrupt end as the maids and butlers heard him coming, they ran to the nearest door in attempt to hide themself from the world's number one hitman. Nothing escapes his eyes, but he won't waste any time talking or approaching them, he doesn't even remember any of their face. Gokudera took care all the job appliances apparently, what a good right hand man he is. Reborn ignored the continuous whispers from behind him, really, he has to complain about their behavior to his dame student later.

Continuing his way to Tsuna's room, he arrived in front of a grand double door, it has been a boss' room for generations so it is obviously much fancier than any other doors.

Reborn inserted a gold key with Vongola key tag inside the key hole on the door (that doesn't sound right) and it opened itself obediently after a 'click'. He pulled it out and shoved it back into his pocket then slipped into the room without getting noticed as usual.

Tsuna is still sleeping peacefully on his king sized bed after all the pain his fingers, hand, eyes, back, and brain had to suffer yesterday. Reborn didn't care to the slightest, he liked it, making fun of Tsuna I mean. The man stopped his feet when he reached Tsuna's bedside and started to think of what weapon will he use today. Decided, guns.

"Oi, wake up Dame-Tsuna," Reborn knew it took more than that to wake this guy up, he said that just for an excuse. "Wake up." He warned once again.

"Five more minutes... Reborn," Tsuna groaned, he unconsciously covered both of his ears, there goes your death wish. I'm sorry for you that you made Reborn's plan easier.

"Die, dame-Tsuna." the green chameleon who previously sat on Reborn's shoulder jumped and transformed into a green handgun mid-air, its owner easily catched it. Then Reborn being Reborn started to shoot Tsuna mercilessly.

Because of his past experience, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition automatically goes haywire. He slowly opened his eyes to see if anything's wrong, his headaches couldn't mean nothing, true. And the first thing he saw were bullets, being a boss and all it should be normal, but Tsuna got a bit of trauma after Reborn shooting him all day in the past and now he often freaks out when he saw flying bullets.

"Hie!" Tsuna let out a short yelp and rolled over his bed to dodge them. Usually Reborn would smash him with Leon-hammer, electrocute him or use other weapon he couldn't possibly dodge while half asleep. It is pretty wrong if Reborn shoot him with bullets, he thought him how to dodge one himself. "W-what's with that Reborn!? I could have died!" The victim spoke after five _red _bullets landed nicely on his undestructable pillow made by Irie Shoichi because Tsuna (Reborn) would destroy at least one a day. Anyway back to topic, that bullets are red in color, meaning it's a dying will bullet. Oh, Reborn tried to made him jump into dying will mode and go around the mansion with only a boxer on, glad he dodged it.

He. Is. Evil. drill that into your mind and your peaceful life may be sparred.

"You are lucky Dame-Tsuna, woke up late again and face the way of Vongola tradition. Also get rid of your girlish 'hie's." Oh how much does Tsuna remembered about his painful memories with that one hell of a tradition. Every single morning in the Sawada household would be filled with his screams and shriek, but no one actually payed any attention, poor Tsuna. He's a lucky yet incredibly unlucky guy, lucky that after all Reborn's tutoring he was still alive, and incredibly unlucky because he's connected to Vongola and had a demon... no he's worse than a demon, home tutor.

And Tsuna can't belive it, why would Vongola Primo, a man he looks up so much created some awfully idiotic tradition, especially when the methods can kill. Tsuna just sighed at his own thoughts, not that he was still completely terrified by Reborn's ways, he was just afraid of how the next generation will be with this kind of tradition, maybe there will be victims... hope not.

"And go get up, take a shower _fast, _go to your school _by walk_, and finish your piling paperworks," The man ordered without a change of expression, but deep inside he's pissed off because now he can't torture Tsuna with guns anymore, later he'll come up with a much more better plan.

"But-" Tsuna tried to argue, why does his family always so cruel to him?

"No buts," was Reborn's last word before he stepped out of the room. "Oh, and the one who did it was Hibari and Mukuro, they destroyed the garden near the west wing area. A garden is... you know, it's _that _garden."

"They actually dared to touch that place? Scary." Tsuna gulped at the end of his sentence, he remembered the day Bianchi successfully poisoned him.

"Sure, they'll die sooner or later if Bianchi founds out what happened to her precious poison garden." Rebon then walked away after closing the door, leaving Tsuna alone while imagining the moments where Bianchi come back from the latest mission, find out what happened, and the doctors would have to work all night due to some poisoned Pineapple and skylark.

* * *

Tsuna took a quick shower in his overly luxurious bathroom and dressed up in his highschool uniform.

He's still an eighteen years old teenager so he went to continue his studies in a school Nono created along with all of his guardians. Lambo, and I-pin's in elementary school, Fuuta's middle schooler, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Chrome's highschooler, Ryohei, Mukuro (I don't know how did this person attends school) and Hibari's in college. Nana , his mother simply agreed about her son being a mafia boss and let Reborn transfer him to the school, she didn't even flinch when he tells her what her husband and son do all this time, either she's a strong woman or just plain stupid.

Well, in the end he became a mafia boss anyway, nothing can change now. He can complain his heart out later, but first he has to go to school before the new form discipline Committee head bit him to death. He could promise Hibari a spar later so he wouldn't chase him around saying kamikorosu, but he has a whole lot of papers to deal and Reborn's wrath is way more scarier than Hibari ever did.

30 more minutes until the school bell ring, Tsuna's shoving the books he needs for today inside his school bag, along with a pencil-case and some money for the sake of his stomach. All set, now we just need to run to that place. He grabbed a simple toast ready on a plate someone placed before he woke up and stuffed it into his mouth. After swallowing it, Tsuna pushed the door open in a rush and heard a "Juudaime! Good mor- UGH!" and silence. Tsuna took a peek behind the door and found out that he squashed Gokudera with it.

"Hie! Gokudera-kun! Get a grip on your self!" Tsuna grabbed his right hand man's shoulder and shook it hard, Gokudera's head moved back and forth like a doll.

"I-I am okay Juudaime! Please don't worry about me, but more importantly..." The aura around Gokudera darkens and shadows started to cover his eyes and expression, Tsuna knew Gokudera too well to not notice what's happening. "It is my fault." As he thought.

"Juudaime, I am in the scene when the two fights but because of my problem I ended up in the infirmary before I knew it! I could have stopped them, I am not fit as your right hand man. I shall decline from my position and..." Gokudera continued his speech.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are not in fault of anything. They're just natural enemy, Hibari hates Illusion, especially Mukuro-made and Mukuro just loves to tease Hibari," Tsuna said.

Gokudera's eyes started to sparkle, "But, You are to kind Juudaime! I shouldn't receive your shine of kindness and if you want to I will commit seppuku or maybe..."

"Enough." There Gokudera, go face your boss in his boss mode. "No more talks about death, suicide or declining. You are going to help me with the papers and that's final." Gokudera raised no more objections.

Tsuna felt guilty, Gokudera didn't say a word when they walked together. He should say sorry later.

0-

The school our favourite guardians are attending is called Alognov, created by the ninth generation when they're still young. This school is no normal school anyone could get in , you train to be a mafia here, and obviously this school is dangerous. Guns, Tonfas, Dynamites, Bombs, Tridents, Bazooka, Grenades, Swords, any kind of weapon are allowed here, getting yourself off guard means a funeral will be held just for you. A perfect place for assassination, that's why poor Decimo has to keep a low profile here, he acts as useless, pathetic, stupid, student (someone give him an award for his acting skill) and thus, the nickname Dame-Tsuna somehow reappeared in his highschool days. But it's still better than getting people trying to kidnap or eliminate you every day.

This place is gigantic, the same size as the forest near Vongola Masion. Facilities are perfect and high-class, the teacher who teaches here are as extreme as they can be, most of the students are rich, no one wouldn't miss the chance to enter this one of a kind school. But since this school mostly accepts students from allied families, room for outsider isn't wide. (okay, stop explaining the school)

* * *

0- **(You don't need to read this part if you don't want to, I copy and paste this from before I rewrite this cause I am too lazy)**

"Hey, mornin Tsuna " A carefree looking guy, namely Yamamoto Takeshi greeted the two, stopping them in front of the 3-B class door.

"Morning, Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna greeted back.

"Ha ha ha~ your hair is messy as always~" Yamamoto patted Tsuna's brown hair, making it even more messier.

"Don't mock Sawada-sama you baseball-baka!" Gokudera easly got angry while Yamamoto just simply laugh it off. In school Gokudera calls Tsuna Sawada-sama, he can't call him Juudaime, and he respects Tsuna too much to call him Tsuna, it'll just blow his cover.

Not long after their small argument they heard someone clearing throat." Eh, em it's already almost past the time for the lesson to start. Why don't you, and you, and you, get back to your seat?" an infamous teacher of alognov academy called Nezu pointing at each of them. Tch' can be heard from Gokudera, while Tsuna and Yamamoto quietly get back to their seat.

We all know, that Nezu-sensei is a damned fake psych teacher that was fired from Nami-mid who took the job as a psych teacher in this academy and was hated by every single person on the academy , teachers and staff included. Luckly for Tsuna, Nezu doesn't remember his or his friends' face.

The loud bell telling it's lunch hour finally rang. Big smiles could be seen from everyone in Nezu-sensei's class '_ Finally! the teacher will be casted away!'_ Somehow, Tsuna can hear everybody's mind screaming.

"Why won't we eat together in the cafeteria Tsuna?" Yamamoto invited the Brunette, as usual.

"Wait for me Sawada-san, I will come to. I will not let this baseball-baka to get close to you!" A worried Gokudera ran towards the boss from his seat.

"Of course, hey why won't you come to eat with us Chrome?" Tsuna asked.

"H-huh...? Alright boss... I mean T..Tsu...Tsuna-san.." A shy girl with an eye patch on her right eye accepted the request. The group skipped to cafeteria on lowest floor cheerfully, with exception of the scowling Gokudera and ever shy Chrome.

A huge crowds of students was crowding in front of the cafeteria stalls and mentally screaming " FOOD,FOOD,FOOD,LUUUNCH!" and that's all because the cafeteria's small while alognov academy was twice bigger then the vongola mansion. After 30 minutes struggling for food they've finally got their lunch and regroup.

"Ha ha ha.., those people never gave up when it come to lunch huh?" Yamamoto said while scratching the back of his head, students increases by years.

"Hmph, i'll get rid of them if they even dared to stand in Juudaime's way" Gokudera snorted while munching his lunch, and in the background Tsuna hoped that he wouldn't actually do that.

"Should i..., traumatize them?" the shy girl spoke those promising with pain words shyly.

"No no no Chrome, please do not traumatize any random people you met ok?" Tsuna sighed, Mukuro has while Chrome just nodded quietly. He has the weirdest family in the world.

* * *

0- (**now this part's pretty important so pls read)**

The boring and dangerous class of school has ended, the four walked back to their home together but split later.

Now only Tsuna and Gokudera left, they quickly made their way to the boss' office. Gokudera felt Tsuna's aura grew more depressing every step he took, and mumbled _'paperworks...paperworks... paperworks...'_ if only somehow someone burned all those monsters... But currently that is not possible, he has to finish them no matter what. Now, they have arrived in front of Tsuna's hell door, the perfect time to say _'Goodbye my peaceful life, goodbye freedom, see you later!'_

_~time skip~_

The two won their battle, they defeated their enemies (papers) and sent them away. At last, the room's clean, but that wouldn't last long.

Two certain people from his family are very aggressive, they creates mess, refuses paperworks, and made another mess almost immediately. Tsuna never had the time to rest properly, he works late for his dear family, but then they made another destruction for him to handle, when he had the time to sleep, Reborn would wake him up because it's already morning.

"Juudaime... why didn't those two... fight...?" Gokudera asked out of curiosity. Tsuna just listened with a gaping mouth, it took him a few minutes just to register his mind and understand what Gokudera's saying, he's exhausted, they worked four hours straight, he felt his fingers numb. "Now that you think of it..., I did never actually had any time to rest because of them."

Gokudera stared at the brunette, at first no one would notice but he knew what's happening to his boss. Tsuna is vanishing. "Juudaime!... y-you are disappearing!" Gokudera shouted as he pointed his index finger to his boss, and at about the same time Tsuna also shouted and pointed his finger about the same way as his right-hand-man are " G-gokudera-kun y-you are...!"

Gokudera is overly excited and thinks of this as an UMA or Aliens' doing, and Tsuna just shocked, it's not everyday you found yourself invisible.

They somehow kept acting like that until they started to lose conscious and disappeared into the thin air.

* * *

**Finished Rewriting Chapter one, thanks for reading! Sorry for the grammar, spelling, and typos!  
**


	2. Vongola's Ottavo, APPEARS!

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer : I didn't own KHR!**

* * *

Tsuna felt a sudden bang of pain entered his head, that poor part of his is very fragile! (Not anymore after Reborn's training) He could have died from shock if a certain person hits him with a hammer that weighs a ton, kicking it, hitting it, shooting it, overworking it, and many other tortures. Strangely he didn't die... yet, it would only be the matter of time, if this is reality he would be an angel a long time ago. No one could survive Reborn. What will happened if he knows they just disappeared like that? JUST LIKE THAT, who will do the paperworks? But now is not the time to think of that (and to think about the torturing), he will handle them later.

Tsuna is in a complete lost of his surroundings, he don't know a thing about this place. Yes he remembered that Gokudera helped him at his job sometimes ago, they finished, the two trouble makers didn't make any trouble (strangely), and they lose conscious. This is much more weirder than getting shoot by a purple bazooka that sent you ten years to the future and find that you are dead, at least that time he knew when and where he was. Now he is in the middle of nowhere, where or when, preferably where, he didn't want to end up somewhere in the future or worse, the past. The boss won't be happy with meeting someone who was previously in a coffin walking around right? No. He could already imagine what would his guardians do if they meet any of them.

"... I think to much..." Tsuna groaned, right, he thinks to much, maybe he just got kidnapped and that would be better, he could just beat up all the kidnappers and let Hibari judge them however he wants. But what kind of kidnappers left their hostage in the middle of a forest, with his most trusted right hand man, and untied.

Maybe they drugged him, he felt unbearably tired and his legs is numb, he couldn't move freely like this, all he can do is wait for the other man to wake up from his slumber. May look around for a bit~

His back rested itself against a giant tree, he and Gokudera are still in their uniform, Gokudera slept on the grassy ground in an uncomfortable way (his face, on the ground) Tsuna couldn't see his expression because of the other's silver strands, and they are in a forest, only green and green and green, some unidentified plants, and some-

"J-Juudaime..." Gokudera groaned, Tsuna instantly forgot all his thoughts and greeted his friend.

"Oh, hi Gokudera-kun are you OK?" Tsuna asked, still in his place. Gokudera glared at Tsuna for some moments in confusion, but decided to answer him anyway.

"I-I'm alright Juudaime! Please don't worry abou-" Gokudera jolted and tried to pull himself from the ground but failed miserably and fall facefloor. "pfft-" Tsuna had to put his hand over his mouth to hold his laugh, Gokudera didn't dare to look at his boss, his face become as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

He has to change the topic NOW, think Gokudera, think! "Eh... Did you know where we are, Juudaime?" Thank you forest, you have saved a main character from killing himself (you know what Gokudera is like, disappoint Juudaime equals suicide attempt).

"I don't know," Tsuna answered simply, but Gokudera took it deeply. His great Juudaime, the one who saved his live from his own weapons, did not know where they are. It was like, Byakuran invaded this world with a marshmallow army, Gianini busted all electronics on earth, UMA does not exist, Baseball baka acting all friendly to Juudaime, Hibari made a disciplinary committee that rules over the world with fear, stupid cow multiplied, and many disastrous event no one would like to imagine. Gokudera, he felt his world destroyed for that single moment.

"Er... Are you Ok? ...Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna can't think up of a word that will make Gokudera better, uh well there is 'As long as my right-hand-man is here' but Gokudera will run off in happiness and _could _drag them into more trouble than what they already had, no way.

* * *

Somewhere nearby, another group also had their own problem.

"Sorry, Daniela, but we haven't got any clues." A men in a black suit said. The same as Tsuna and Gokudera, somehow they ended up in a forest, a big one.

"It's okay, I don't think anyone would find any clues I'm this place, even if we split up. Sigh...how did we got here anyway?" The Daniela lady let out a tiny bit of her frustration in that sigh, no one wouldn't get pissed if they got lost, or would some?

"Yea that's it! Why won't we just split up?" The last person from the group of three raised his right hand that the others would recognise the suggestion.

"No," the guy who spoke earlier lowered his head and trembled in verge of tears, "If we split up in this place, we will end up lost I'm sure of it. And what would happened if there are enemies? Just... Follow me, let's search for a way out together sigh..." Daniela walked away as she talk, the others followed her silently from behind, hoping their boss wouldn't get any angrier than this.

0-

Ottavo hate being aimless, you won't know what you'll bump into, but it's not like they have any other choice. This stupid trees just kept blocking her view, if only this trees didn't exist she would got out from this place ages ago. I mean, else than this trees there's nothing else, not even animals. Someone popping out from the bushes and lending them a hand would be the last thing in her mind, even if there is her pride won't let her accept that help, it could be a trap or an assassin in disguise, or maybe-

"Um... Excuse me." Her train of thoughts crashed when a _kid _appeared in front of her. More surprisingly to Daniela, that kid somehow got there without her noticing, he could be a skilled hitman or something, no one could pass this person's guard.

The two behind her gaped, mouth wide in awe. It's normal to do so, he is the first person to startle this god (ess) of war. The woman backed away in surprise, her Hyper Intuition didn't tell her a thing. "Who are you!?" She shouted, that is the first thing you would say if you meet someone you don't know, trust me try that yourself.

"Er... I'm not your enemy?" The kid, answered nervously, he couldn't say something like 'Hey, I'm the Tenth boss of Vongola and I somehow got here' uh, he cannot imagine what will happend if Reborn know he changed some tiny (or not) part in the history. He could only pray that the eight will forgot about him and never mention a thing.

"That statement is untrustable... at all." She sweat dropped, only an idiot would trust someone who appeared out of thin air and said that they're not an enemy.

"Ah... Yes, true enough." The kid chuckled, how many times did some random person (assassin) said that to him? Dunno, ask Gokudera. Speaking of Gokudera, he is standing quietly behind Tsuna, observing the other group. The boy stays silent and put an expressionless face, but inside, he's having a real headache of figuring out what happened. First they got lost, now some of the eight generations, he didn't remember getting shot by TYL bazooka nor it has any history of sending someone to the past, he also told Lambo to hide it away from Gianini to prevent more destruction. This is simply confusing.

Ottavo threw a glare at Tsuna, demanding him to give away his identity, fast, "My name is Sa- Tsunayoshi, and He's Hayato." He's so not gonna tell them his family name, he knew very well that his dad works for Vongola _AND_ Primo's japanese name is Sawada Ieyasu, he's not risking his life here (Note : Reborn). "And what's your name?" He added.

"... Name's Daniela, the Vongola's Ottavo you hear it so don't mess with me." She introduced herself, " and they are my guardians," the woman pointed at the two people behind her.

"I see, so Daniela-san did you have any idea where we are?" A question mark appeared, floating on Ottavo's head right after Tsuna asked.

"Wait, so you mean you don't know too?" She answered the question with yet, another question.

Oh, how do Tsuna feels, even Ottavo didn't know, "I thought you know? I just, somehow woke up here."

"Then we all get here the same way, me and my guardians too." She didn't see how much do Tsuna paled.

If Ottavo woke up the same way as they did, then there's still a chance this is not the past. But, Ottavo's guardians also appeared, then... his family would do too. Wait, he and Gokudera was close in distance right before they fainted, oh no, he placed that Mukuro, Hibari and Chrome in the same place. Anything could happen anytime...

'Midori Tanabiku Mamimori no...'

Like right now.


	3. That damned school anthem

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer : I didn't own KHR!**

* * *

' Midori tanabiku Namimori no... '

In our dear Tsunayoshi's point of view, this certain school anthem is an opening theme to something absolutely no good, based on his experience as a boss.  
Yes... This anthem has brought some certain degree of trauma to him.

* * *

-Flashback-

It was a nice and quiet day in the Vongola mansion, really quiet because most of the guardians were gone on their own assigned missions, and left the Decimo to do his paperworks. Tsuna didn't dislike his guardians, he just hate their destructive ability, wich creates more bills and paperworks. If only Vongola didn't have an unlimited amount of money like they do, they would've been gone bankrupt now.

Currently, Tsuna is having a small little war with the paperworks Reborn gave him, some hours later he finished the hellish piles of papers and ran towards the kitchen, remembering his deal with Reborn.

- 5 hours earlier -

" Oh, come on, Reborn! I don't wanna do all of these paperworks it's..it's... To much!" Tsuna groaned in frustration while Reborn kept adding more and more and more stack of papers into Tsuna's office.

"Stop acting childish Dame-Tsuna, you can't be a real mafia boss if you can't finish these much, Nono did his paperworks better than you do and his was tenfold of yours! " Reborn shoot a bullet at Tsuna, wich he dodged.

"T-ten...fold?, wait a minute... how does Nono sees his own desk that way?, does he even has any space to sit down?, w-wha.. How does he sign his paperworks?, the paperworks you're giving me is-" Reborn cut Tsuna right before he realize the obvious lie, it's pretty obvious because Tsuna's paperworks already filled almost half of the room.

"I'll tell the head chef to bake you 20 cakes, and..."

"And...? But wait, I could've asked the head chef myself about the cake! " He argued.

"I will give you a free time to eat your cakes and won't be bothering you" Reborn continued.

"Deal " Tsuna finished and Reborn got out of the room.

Tsuna ran as quickly as he can down the hall towards the kitchen, having some cake is nice, but having them without Reborn stealing or eating it and leave him alone in peace is something he wouldn't even dream of. Reborn was the only person in this world that made his life miserable. But none of that matters to Tsuna anymore, all he can think about is cake and no Reborn.

Tsuna is now in front of the kitchen door humming happily to himself. But then, right before his fingers touch the door knob, he heard a song.

'Asatsuyu kagayaku namimori no..' definitely ( 2nd part of ) the Namimori school anthem.

The Decimo who is worried death about his cake slammed the door open... And scream bloody murder.

There are Hibari, Hibird, and Roll eating all _his_ dear cakes, and left nothing, nothing at all. Tsuna was mad, really mad, a look at his face will be enough to make the all mighty Mukuro sweat bullets. He let a single drip of tear fell from his eye, and quickly lowered his bangs,it covered half of his face and he said in a dangerous tone.

"Hibari-san, what are you doing?" Killing intent started to fill the room, making the chefs quiver in fear, some ran to the nearest door for escape and the sakes of their life.

"Eating these cakes, omnivore " The Cloud guardian didn't know what position he are in, it is a fatal mistake to say something like that, especially when the boss is mad.

"Oh I see, whose cake is that, Hibari-san? " Tsuna asked while making a creepy smile on his face it was on par with Mukuro's, maybe worser..

"There were cakes on this table, so it was mine " Tsuna snapped he can't hold his urge to just...uh..yeah kill? Hibari right here and now.

"Hibari-san why won't we fight a bit? Kufufufu.." Tsuna kufufu-ed Mukuro-like (wich never happened before) and now the creepy smile has turned into an evil grin, a really evil grin.

"Hn, not sparring but fight?" Hibari asked, noticing his boss' choice of word.

" Yeah, not sparring but fight, _there_ is a difference between them, I'm mad now anyway" Hibari replied with a smirk and a Hn. Another minute they were gone to fight, and another five minutes until they destroyed nearly half of the mansion before they know it, let's just say Hibari has to stay in the infirmary for a while with the loud shiny guy, and Tsuna had too took all the paperworks responsibility with no cakes.

Tsuna came into one conclusion, whenever Namimori school anthem are heard, bad things will follow.

* * *

- current time -

Everybody just stood there when the song was heard, especially Tsuna and Gokudera who paled instantly at it. If Hibari fought Mukuro right before they came here... that could only means ... Hibari will wake up near Mukuro and there will be destruction.

If only Tsuna is still what he is 4 years ago, he will shierk and faint on the spot, not caring for anything else and off to his lala land. But sadly he wasn't, and ran like a cheetah towards the noise to prevent more paperworks, totally forgetting that they weren't in their own time.

* * *

- Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome - future -

The three of them were just doing their... what Tsuna said a small amount of paperworks in_ one _room and it was the mist guardian's room, because of their previous fight that destroyed Hibari's office completely.

Mukuro's office was big, neat, and quiet it's just perfect for an office, and that would be the doing of the most carnivorous woman Hibari Kyoya ever met, at least his nemesis' room still had some good quality. At first, his boss tried to place him in the sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei's office because of what will happen if Hibari and Mukuro was in 10 meter radius, but Kyoya refuses, he despises that room, it was simply too loud. He believes his eardrums will break if he stays there, even for a minute. And here he is.. In Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro's office.

The place was silent, just the sound of papers until Mukuro started to nag Hibari by casting some idiotic herbivorous illusion on him out of boredom. Of course, Hibari hates anything herbivorous, especially the pineapple herbivore and his illusions, he would gladly bite the herbivore to death, if only there wasn't any paperworks...

Mukuro casted an illusion of a weak person, _again_ in front of Hibari where he knew Hibari hates and despises weakling. So, Hibari snapped, he quietly set his pen back to the place where it belong ( his pocket ) and stood. The pineapple who noticed the skylark's movements also stood and summoned his trident, waiting for any kind of attack from the other person.

And they are.. Fighting, and fighting, and fighting.

And strangely, they didn't use their flames. Hibari and Mukuro hold back at fighting, if Tsuna ever saw this, he will be absolutely terrified and shierk "HIIIEEE!" or "what have you done to the two of them!," it seems to be that both has learned their lesson from angering the boss. Chrome just sat there calmly while doing her paperworks, while she glanced at the two of them once in a while, amazed by her Mukuro-sama's illusions and Hibari who was able to fight on par with him. After just sitting watching the whole thing, she noticed it, they were all started to vanish. Just before she could warn them, she started to lose her conscious and disappeared with the two other guardians that was now lying on the floor.

* * *

- Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome - past -

The trio transported to the past, and appeared in the middle of a forest, but strangely they end up near a small waterfall.

Chrome Dokuro slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closed it when exposed to the sunlight. After blinking, she saw both, Hibari and Mukuro just lying there on the ground.

The mist guardian tried to run and check her Mukuro-sama, but failed. Both of her legs didn't have any energy to support her weight and made her fell back to the ground, her back is now leaning against a tree. The unconscious body of Mukuro twitched when his dear Chrome fell, even after he was released from the Vindice prison, he would still know what's happening to Chrome. Mukuro opened his heterochromatic eyes in an instant and sat down without any problems, that was what it looks like, but no, he was as powerless as the other two were, but he didn't want to give any bad impression to Chrome. He looked at her with a Mukuro-smile and asks.

"Hello my dear Chrome , could you please tell me where are we?" Yep, his plans are working, Chrome was staring at him with a sparkling eye.

"N-no.. I am sorry Mukuro-sama, I don't know where we are..." Chrome felt disappointed that she can't help them with anything, yeah.. She know that she wasn't much help at anything, she was just a bother, she was-

"It is okay, Chrome.. And did you have any idea why did the skylark was sleeping near me? Kufufufu..." A vein popped on Mukuro's head when he noticed unconscious Hibari and his Hibird _near _him. Chrome just shook her head in disagreement.

Just right after Hibari heard the 'Kufufufu' from a pineapple, he woke up, he just hate that creepy laugh as much as he hates the sun guardian's extremes. As much as Hibari hate it, he can't move his legs, and just sat down the same way as both of the Mist guardian are.

'Midori Tanabiku Namimori no..' Hibird sang

At that, Hibari realized some things. one, he was near the pineapple herbivore, and two, he was nowhere near Namimori. After the sudden realisation, Hibari attacked Mukuro who fought back. And.. you know what happened.

* * *

**I didn't really rewrite this chapter and just added a few more things :P anyway, thanks for maaany things. (I am not talented at writing AN so bear with it)**


	4. Still with Hibari and Mukuro fighting--

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer : I didn't own KHR!**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya would be the second person after Tsuna you should reconsider to annoy, and you would be glad to if you did, we don't want to end up somewhere unfortunate didn't we? Maybe we'll be in the infirmary or hospital before we know it for a couple of months, or be bitten to death before we even reach there..., those two examples are taken from a few _victims_ our sunny doctor treated. Hibari owns a short temper (especially for Mukuro) and a very strange habit to call weaklings _Herbivore,_ also the urge to annihilate any of them, tough that didn't affect a small amount of people who we know very well.

He isn't the one who would obediently follows someone's order, yes he respects Tsunayoshi for his Omnivore-ness but would still refuses to surrender to an annoying Pineapple headed illusionist in their fight just because of his boss' words. Tough he doesn't like getting scolded by an Omnivore '_he is the predator for... Whoever's sake!_' But still, he could be _afraid_ at some points where the boss turned Carnivore.

When Tsunayoshi became a Carnivore (on how Hibari sees it)...let's just say his destructive power surpasses him or any of the guardians.

The first thing you should never do anything with would be Namimori-chuu, just the normal middle school you see in Japan, normal teenager students, normal teachers and staff (Nezu-excluded), weird school anthem, a fearsome discipline comite, and not to mention that was what it became right after Tsuna and his guardians graduated, they were the most not so normal students in history after all.

For the residents of Namimori, the middle school is something they see as a sacred place, lay any fingers and the discipline comite will _punish _you to the point you get traumas (because Mukuro would love to join the punishment and no one could stop him when he did). The students fears their school principal, Hibari Kyoya.

He hesitated when Reborn tried transferring him to Alognov and ended up a fight. But somehow, Tsuna (who was caught between the crossfire of Reborn and Hibari) convinced him, and let him visit Japan once in a while... well actually, it is anytime he wants.

Hibari agreed.

But now, Hibari is anywhere but Namimori. He knew anything and everything in Namimori, while taking days off to Japan, all he do was patrolling there, do his other job as a school principal or maybe visit their under construction base. He remembered every single details of that place. From there he can tell, by the surrounding plants. Hibari knew this place isn't Japan.

Still, he calmed down and keep his emotionless face on, just in case there are enemies in the area, he won't let his guard down. For safety, he checked his belongings.

His Tonfas was still _God-knows-where_ - check.

His box weapon, Roll is still there - check.

His Vongola Gear (tough he doesn't really care) - check

Hibird, sleeping on top of him –check, at least he could listen to his beloved Namimori school anthem.

He sat down, for some reason he felt tired.

A glance to his left, there sat Chrome, her back resting against a tree. She looked very weak and almost like a herbivore, Hibari hated it.

Irritated, he turned his eyes to the left, hoping it would be anything but Mukuro, the cow herbivore is fine... as long as he didn't get irritated. And the most annoying part, his arch-enemy appears, looking down at him while smirking and kufufu-ing, 'how annoying'...

Wait a minute, Rokudo Mukuro _is_ beside him.

* * *

The sounds produced by Mukuro's Trident and Hibari's tonfas clashing could be heard from afar, the fight has lasted for about 10 minutes and Tsuna knew the result of it, the last time they fight they destroyed that garden in 5 minutes. He accelerated and left the other eight who was having a hard time catching up behind, he is desperate.

If only Tsuna had the power to lit his sky flames, he could fly there using X glove, reached the other trio in no time and the fight could stop.

The boss regretted it, why didn't he bring any spare pills? Oh yes, Reborn took (stole) it and hid them somewhere in the mansion or maybe, destroy them already. He could jump into HDWM anytime by his own will after _that _training, right, but he wouldn't have tought the idea he can't do that just because of exhaustion...

But to think of it, the training was for raising his stamina.

Tsuna reached the battlefield. As expected, his guardians' destructive power are as astonishing as always, they have perfectly : destroyed an uncountable amount of trees, completely smashed a small waterfall, erased the floras (glad there weren't any animals) around them from existence, and teared their suits.

Reborn would kill him if he knows anything wrong about new suits, they are from top brand and extremely expensive. Reborn never liked the idea of buying another one.

Why...-poke-

Why did he has an evil, spartan home tutor? -poke-

Why did he accept the role as Decimo, The job only made paperworks! -poke-poke-

Why did they fight all the time, don't they realize that...-poke-poke-poke-

"Okay, who's poking me now!?" frustrated, Tsuna raised his voice then turned around, and found Chrome Dokuro.

"...I-I'm... sorry boss..."

This wasn't the first time Chrome saw Tsuna angry, actually she heard it almost everyday because of Mukuro-sama fighting or destroying something. But now she is the one getting angered at, the obedient guardian she is.

Tsuna saw the person he was shouting at and quickly raised an apology while clapping his hand together, "I'm sorry Chrome, I didn't mean it! I don't know it was you."

"No.. It's alright Boss.." She is just glad she didn't get into the boss' bad side, "Oh, boss did you know where we are? Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san, and me woke up here and we don't know what happened." She explained her story, but her boss appears unfazed by it.

"I see, Gokudera and myself woke up that way too-" Tsuna stopped, thinking that he should reveal about Ottavo or not. But Chrome is on of his guardian, he has to "Chrome, the Ottavo and guardians are here, I saw them before, this place could be the past."

"... That means..., Boss?" Her boss just stood there, his face are emotionless from remembering the time travel fact.

If this is time travel, then some destruction won't transform into paperworks, _his_ paperworks.

If this is time travel, some other people would do it.

But most of all, if this was a time travel then there may be no Reborn!

Tsuna rejoiced, the background suddenly changed and is now shining brightly while he threw colorful flowers all over the place with an unexplainable reason and expression. Chrome is confused, Hibari and Mukuro who saw the scene stopped their fight, Gokudera and Ottavo who catched up appeared.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" There is that time Gokudera saw his boss smiling like an idiot and lose his cool-ness, "Wha... What Happened to Juudaime, hey Pineapple! What have you done to him!?"

"I didn't do anything to Tsunayoshi, didn't even realize he was there before when I fought Kyoya-kun here~" Mukuro got smacked on the face. No one's allowed to call Hibari by his given name, well maybe some exceptions.

Daniela, Vongola Ottavo has now became a background character. She just stood and gape at the sight, the boy who gave off a boss' aura some minutes ago is now... Throwing flowers? Just what in the world happened, getting left behind is not fun, no fun at all.

While the boy's friends seemed to be as confused as she is, she walked towards the boy and grabbed his collar to snap him back out of his own world.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF KID!" And she shouted.

Tsuna was too happy before that he didn't realize Ottavo approaching, and then left his imaginary land in another second. He has heard about Vongola Ottavo being a tomboy, but now she's the same as Lal Mirch.

'HIEEEEE!' There is no way Tsuna would shriek like that in front of Ottavo, if he did he would only disgrace his family and he don't want to do that. In the end all Tsuna can do is put his expressionless face out of shock and shriek in his mind.

"Now, could anyone tell me what in the world happened?" Silence, especially for Mukuro and Hibari.

"I shall bite you to death for crowding and disguising as someone who has deceased," He took out his Tonfas and charged at the woman.

"Kufufufu... such a foolish act, disguising as someone who's already dead?" Mukuro continued with his creepy laugh.

"Wait! Hibari-san she's the rea-," Too late, Hibari attacked the newcomer.

Strange, he was sure he hit that woman, how come there was no body on the ground? Or maybe he didn't hit her?, yes he didn't, that woman dodged his tonfas in the last second. Hibari found another female Carnivore.

He turned around, just to find the new Carnivore in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Orange-ish flame is burning on her forehead and her arrow, her eyes didn't change (because she's serious from the start). Hibari's eyes widened at this, not because the woman pointed her crossbow at him, it's just that sky flame is not something anyone would have. He gave out a 'Hn' and walked to his boss, with what-is-the-meaning-of-this glare.

Tsuna groaned, why does his guardians never listen and dumped the responsibility at him, "Didn't I told you before? Listen, she is the real Vongola Ottavo."

"Why didn't you told me that earlier Omnivore?"

"Iv'e told you! Gah!" Tsuna gave up, can't they just...

"..."

"Oh right, Vongola Ottavo, let me introduce my friends here..." He changed back to boss-mode as soon as he noticed the other group.

"...Explain," Ottavo, still in her HDWM changed her target from Hibari to Tsuna.

"Well.. As you know, I'm Tsunayoshi and this is Hayato." She nodded, "The black-haired person you just fought is Hibari Kyoya, the person with the creepy laugh and strangely familiar hair is Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro is the silent one with the eyepatch." For that, Tsuna earned many glares.

"And you were all lost here too?" Someone from Ottavo's group asked and earned nods.

"Yeah, and supposedly there are more of us," Gokudera snorted in an unfriendly manner.

"..." Ottavo's avalibe guardians didn't seemed to be happy at this.

"Che. Anyone older than me is my enemy." He continued, replying the guardians' glares. (Gokudera said that when he met Dino, Vol.4 of the manga)

* * *

Somehow the two groups merged together after an agreement and continued to search their way out, that forest is too big. Hibari who hates crowding kept a distance, but not too far so he could keep an eye on them. Mukuro is bored, he hate it when he didn't have anything to do. And there goes his bad habit, traumatize someone.

First of all, he had to make sure his dear Chrome and boss isn't watching, or they will know it is his illusion in an instant. He need someone or something to distract them...

'BOOM!' And there is his distraction, how convenient.

"Wait here! I'll go see it, Gokudera-kun, Chrome, come with me. Mukuro and Hibari-san, please stay here," Tsuna commanded and rushed to the voice with the other two. Hibari just Hn-ed, and Mukuro? Just happy that his plan's going on smoothly.

"Wait a minute! Oi!" Mukuro grabbed Ottavo's arm before she could follow his boss.

"Kufufufu... When he say wait, you wait miss," the pineapple could feel killing intent sipping out from Ottavo's guardians but paid no heed, now's the time for the second move...

0-0-0-

'BOOM!' How many times does Tsuna hear that in a day? He can't count it anymore. The culprit has and always be someone in the mansion, guardian or not.

Lambo searching for candies and didn't find any then threw his grenades while crying, an explosion occur. Someone from the kitchen forgot to turn the oven off, another explosion. Gokudera throwing his dynamites at the crybaby, this happens everyday. Gianini trying to upgrade some weapon, and failed miserably always. He, the boss didn't explode anything (maybe once or twice...) can't they see how hard does their boss tried to be a good example?

Tsuna couldn't do anything for his hopeless guardians. All he can do is sign the paperworks.

"Juudaime, where are you going?"

"H-huh? Oh yeah!" Tsuna snapped out of his tought, and realized he is running in the wrong direction, away from the sound.

They fixed their route and continued on their way. The amount of the trees decreased as they ran to the source of the sound, and as expected that was an explosion. And by a certain cow head, namely, Lambo.

- With Lambo - Future -**(From here and on are Lambo's thoughts)**

Lambo didn't do anything, Lambo's innocent. Lambo was just trying to take some chocolates in Pineapple's secret stash, he have so many it wasn't fair, Lambo wants some so Lambo take it. Lambo didn't do anything wrong, it happens everyday. Bakadera was helping Tsuna-nii in his office and won't let me bother him. If Bakadera didn't gave me any then I should take it by myself, Lambo is a very responsible person, why didn't anyone else realize that? They just keep bullying me!

The Pineapple, Pineapple-girl and meanie Skylark is soo stupid, they were fighting too much that they didn't realize Lambo-san's grand entrance. Their eyes just can't see Lambo's greatness, Lambo's very fast when Lambo ran to Mukuro's desk, his stash was under a tile behind it after all. Pineapple was soo careless that he opened it when Lambo was around. The stash was really cold, so that's why his chocolate didn't melt. How did he get a freezer down there was not Lambo-san's business!

Pineapple hid so many chocolate here without sharing any to me! He's very stingy! Because Lambo's a generous person, Lambo will left a chocolate bar here, Pineapple will bow down to me when he sees my generosity.

Now, the great Lambo will eat this chocolates in my room! Hiding under this desk sucks!

Hey! Everyone left me while Lambo took the chocolates. They must have felt my great presence and left for me to enjoy my sweets! Lambo will have to thank them later! Well, these are delicious, they're sweet but they will never beat grape candies,... Lambo's getting sleepy, Lambo wants to Sleep, Lambo will keep these in Lambo's pocket. Lambo's eyes were heavy, Lambo never felt this tired, Lambo will take a nap here.

- With Lambo - Past -

Lambo's nap was not good, Lambo felt really tired when Lambo woke up. Lambo can't stand very well, I guess I would eat my sweets.

( After 15 minutes )

A scary looking person came out of the trees! Is he a monster!? Oh, He's not alone!, there's 3 more people behind him. Hm... He looked like evil Xanxus, Gupyah! He's walking towards Lambo-san!

Now he's shouting at me! He's evil evil evil! Lambo's a great person, Lambo has to tolerate it, but he's evil so Lambo has to defeat him! Lambo will make Tsuna-nii proud, Go Gyuudon, Go Grenades!

**BOOM!**


	5. Poor Poor Secondo

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer : I didn't own KHR!**

* * *

Poor Secondo didn't understand kids, never have and never will. He hate them in every single way he can think of, and that's not much because he never handled one before. They're annoying, and that's it, Secondo was never fond of any annoying trashes.

Trash, it was not like he look down on every single person he met, it's just a habit to call people he recognize, whether it's in the bad way or the good way, all of them just ended up called trash (and treated like some low life). Now, in front of him there sat the most annoying cow-trash on earth, not even any of his guardians was this annoying. Well, yeah there's Daemon Spade, his 'Nufufu' or whatever it is, is definitely from outer space so he's excluded, we're talking about someone on earth here.

The cow-trash's just pathetic, sitting there eating something. The kid saw him after five minutes while busy munching a brown stick and with a shocked face, what soon changed completely to a weird expression.

"Hey, evil Xanxus! Beg down to Lambo-san's greatness!"... -San? Wait wasn't that used in Japanese? honorifics? But more importantly who is Xanxus? He's Ricardo, and what's with that name it has two X-es... Now to think back of that sentence he just heard... That cow was giving him orders? Beg down? He is Vongola Secondo, and nobody dares to defy him. This kid was very brave to say those words, and he would never be anymore.

"Kid, you should be glad,"

"Huuuuh? Why, would you give Lambo-san some sweets!?" Lambo got his hopes up for something anyone else than his family would never do, even some of his family members can't comprehend it.

"Nope, cause you're gonna die by my hands," Ricardo only attempted give that trash a good smack on the head, not so much so it wouldn't kill the kid. The three behind him stopped him for doing so, can't they stop thinking he would kill anyone for real? Killing a defenseless cow-trash would be the same as he tearing his own pride and shred them into pieces.

But it seems that the cow was not as helpless as he looked like. The kid started to mumble the word "To..le...rate" but cried waterfall, he's not tolerating at all. For a 9 years old kid he still had the mind of a 5 years old. Secondo and company would regret having their guard down at this.

The cow slid his hand into one of his pocket, and brought out a dark coloured...oval shaped something? Explosive would be the last thing the group will ever imagine. That small thing couldn't be that bad right?

After a second, it started to multiply (Lambo didn't really multiply it, just took out more grenades) the crying kid disarmed, and threw them with a horrible accuracy. Most of it flew somewhere else he don't know and some of it exploded near his target, Evil Xanxus-like evil person. The explosions destroyed a lot of things, that would result some stacks paperworks.

They dodged them somehow, tough it was really surprising for them to see any explosions this big caused by such a small object. But Lambo didn't like that, he has to defeat any evil person. Now's the time to show off his giant bull.

Secondo and guardians didn't get it, where would a kid like him would get some explosive that they'd never see before, and now a bull with lightning flame appeared out of nowhere. Wasn't flames supposed are very rare in his time? And now, an animal owns it, is this supposed to be some sick joke? Anyway it's not funny.

The kid with horn brought out a... Metal box, with some thing sticking out of it (it's a missile), gigantic bullets flew out and crushed one of the trees because of the kid's tears that blurred his vision, that bullet was like fifty times bigger then any revolver bullets Secondo owned. Fifty times the size, fifty times the power. It's hard to avoid such a bullet, moreover that the kid owned an unlimited amount of them, somewhere in his hair (Lambo's hair's still looked like a broccoli monster here). They're gonna get hit if this keeps up, that bull didn't even do anything!

"Stupid cow stop this, now!" Great another annoying trash came, well trashes. The strangely-resembles-someone person hit the kid on the head, pathetic cow-trash cried and ran than cling to a person, who's very very familiar to our Secondo.

"Lambo, you shouldn't throw your grenades carelessly like that, look at what you've done." The one who Secondo thought as Primo said and sighed. The kid just cried and cling harder to the older one.

"B-but evil Xanxus-like evil person shouted at me!" Now Tsuna is even more confused who would attack him in the middle of a forest, looked like Xanxus, and evil.

"Well I suppose I'm evil then." The Decimo and the other two with him widened their eyes. They traveled far~ too the past.

* * *

"Kufufufu" She can't really stand that creepy laugh. Why would that brown-haired kid told her to stay here and left two of his friends here? She won't be running anywhere, maybe. Mukuro's kufufu-ing has become louder and his grin's as wide as any psychopath's, and by those symptoms Hibari knew this fruit was planning on something, he jumped and sat on a branch of tree to watch the plan like a movie. And there, Mukuro continued

First, he must somehow get rid of that other mist flame user (yes, one of Daniela's guardian is a mist flame user), whoever his name's Mukuro didn't care, as long as his plans go on smoothly. He creates an illusion of the other mist guardian's... doll and lured that creep (mukuro didn't realize he himself was a creep) deep into a forest. Seriously, any good mist flame user would know it's an illusion.

Now second...

His left eye changed the number on it, to a kanji _one_, it's the first realm, The realm of Hell. Suddenly Ottavo her guardian felt the ground shake and huge flames towered from it. The eight generation got trapped inside, apparently they didn't knew it was an Illusion. Mukuro then appeared in front of them but didn't say anything.

"You, what is the meaning of this!?" Mukuro just stood with his grin, not bothering to reply Ottavo's sudden accuse, really he just appeared there and they already made him the bad guy.

"Tch. You bastard..." Ottavo shoot Mukuro with her arrow, but this Mukuro didn't die, his head disappeared like a mist when the air around the arrow touched him.

"My, how impolite of you Vongola Ottavo, I just stood there and you blame me for everything?" Th illusionist's voice can be heard coming from everywhere, "but yes, I'm the bad guy here~" he enjoyed this too much.

Ottavo and the others regreted it somehow, why would she trusted somebody she just met? Obviously they could be hitmen or alike, stupid!

"V-vongola Secondo...?" Chrome's first words after arriving there.

"I am Vongola Secondo, and when did you came back to Italy here Giotto?" Secondo still confuses Tsuna as his cousin, they're exactly the same. The eyes, hair as spiky as always (the only difference was in the colour), but strangely he looked younger where supposedly Giotto was way older than him.

"Er... I'm not Giotto, maybe you confuses me as someone else?" The confused Tsuna answered, but Xanxus-like pointed his gun at Tsuna, demanding for answers, "What's your name?"

"...My name is Tsunayoshi," Tsuna just gave him his first name, just for his own safety if the Secondo in front of him knows about Primo's japanese name, Sawada Ieyasu.

"...just Tsunayoshi? I tought Japanese has family name."

'_Dang he noticed_', "My family name is none of importance." He learned that sentence from Reborn, he tought him a lot of useful things.

"So who are you trash?" This person speaks like Xanxus, really, his appearance do so, "And does any trash knew anything about this place?"

"..."

"Vongola Secondo, are you also in lost of direction...?" Tsuna asked, without thinking. Secondo tch-ed and nodded a bit. No one moved or spoke, they're confused at their own situation. Their thinking moments of them passed after a shout from someone nearby.

"What the hell's happening here!?" A mysterious figure appeared from the woods (well, previously they are) and walked carefully to the group while holding revolvers in both hands. Secondo recognise this person, yes he's his cousin's strom guardian, no one would ever mistake that red tattoo on his right cheek and the pink hair. G, he looked younger.

"Y-y-you're P-primo's storm guardian...G..." One of the three people in Secondo's side said, stuttering. "But, pink haired trash hasn't you moved away from Italy to Japan some times ago?" Ricardo(secondo) remembered the letter Primo left, he noted that all of his guardian moved along with him but Daemon stays and later become his mist guardian.

"My Hair is bot PINK! Can't anyone see it's red!?" He can do nothing about it, even one of his best friends called him that to when they first met. "You're Giotto's cousin, Ricardo right? Could you explain who are these people?"

"... Was it just me or this octopus-trash looked younger," No it's not just you Secondo. "...These three is my ally, and these other three," Secondo then pointed at the three, one with the same octopus head, one with an eyepatch, and one with a spiky hair, "Not so sure."

"With only those information you're negotiating to him, he could be a spy." G said.

Ricardo know it, G was right but he is Vongola Secondo, "It is my decision to decide these people are good or bad, didn't you retired to Japan some years ago?"

"Retire? Hey I'm still not old, 30! I'm fairly young!", _'Well maybe just a little old...'_ G would never admit he'd ever tought of that.

"Middle aged pink-haired octopus trash." G, his one word name had now extends to six, " But you already retired and you are old, you are not 30 so give it up."

"I am not middle aged!" G fought back, his scowl stays in place.

"You are." With a smirk Ricardo yelled back.

"Are not!"

"Are," They're yelling like three years old kid.

"Not!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Chrome was ignored for quite while here. "QUIT IT!" The yells stopped, they looked around and founded the person who stopped their fight, our Decimo, "Did I said it out loud?" He asked, Nods. Tsuna screamed silently in his own mind.

"Who are you?" G took out his tobacco and lit it with a lighter he took out from his pocket.

"Name or origins?" People can't asked in details can they?

"Both."

"I'm Tsunayoshi, this is Hayato and Chrome, we're all Japanese and we don't know where we are, could you enlighten us about this place?" Tsuna said, G could have the same family name and Tsuna wouldn't know, Secondo's still there.

"How'd you know my name, and really? Your name sure is short."

_'Short name?'_ Tsuna was sure his name's definetly longer than G "Well one of Vongola Secondo's accompany said your name and about that last question you should ask that to your self," Tsuna forced himself to put on a fake smile at this, holding his urge to laugh or smirk, "also you haven't answered our question."

"MY NAME IS-" _G, accept the fact that it's short, these people are saying the truth_, "...Fine, you're inside the Vongola territory, and there is no Vongola Secondo."

"I am Vongola Secondo." Ricardo acclaimed, "This is getting nowhere."

But they heard a scream, coming from the direction where Decimo appeared. "No! I Why did i left Mukuro with them!?" Tsuna knew it, if you left Mukuro bored you have to call a teraphist, and fast. He ran back to where he left them, Gokudera and Chrome followed, while the curious others ran behind them.


	6. G's Chaotic day

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR!**

* * *

First his lazy Boss ran away somewhere to avoid those paperworks, now some strangers broke into Vongola's territory. This day has become a total mess, started from Giotto somewhere, then Lampo messing around with his expensive tobaccos, Alaude beating people into a bloody pulp after he saw them littering on the ground, Daemon sending a person every second to Intensive Care Unit.

What now? Anything could happened, some random people from the future appeared! Moreover they're in the Vongola! Yeah very funny, like that's ever gonna happend.

G you don't know how right you are.

* * *

**- Some hours ago -**

The _red_ haired man sighed, thousands of complains and bill arrived in his room. He read one of the papers and prayed for his boss' sanity, at least he could hope Giotto won't break one of the guardians' ribs just to relief some stress, they need to do their jobs to, and breaking bones won't let this papers sign themself.

G could only feel pity for his best friend.

He ran to Giotto's room and opened the door. The blonde slept on the bed so peacefully, G felt sad when he saw that, he hesitated when he shook Giotto's shoulder a bit, but the faster the better. As a right-hand-man he would make sure his boss get a good dinner normally with his family, not with drowsy eyes and falling asleep on top of bowl filled with soup, a hot soup that could burn your skin.

"Giotto... Wake up..." G whispered, but a normal person without any problems would snapped out of the dream land and sent chill down to the spine.

"Nnggh..." Giotto groaned in his sleep and rolled over the bed.

A vein popped, G's short temper is not helping at all, "Wake up," he said louder but the boss stays asleep like he didn't hear a thing (wich he didn't)

G pulled the trigger, his gun's trigger. Giotto who had his Hyper Intuition felt a problem coming, instantly opened his eyes and saw G's scowl, with a gun in his hand. "Uh oh" Giotto could only said that before G shoot him with his bullets at dead accuracy, if only Giotto didn't learn how to dodge G's bullets... What will happen to him? Some days with Knuckle healing him... or praying for him.

Hence the Vongola tradition was made

"What the Hell!? G, are you trying to kill me? Y-your friend...?" The boss whined like a kid and showed his puppy dog eyes skill, it doesn't affect G however.

"Yeah." G simply answered, "Anyway, I'm sorry to be the one to said this to you but a whole lot of YOUR paperworks arrived, I have placed them in your office."

Giotto gaped, but then he placed a very _innocent _smile on his face, "Okay, I'll do it." G stiffened, since when did this person he knew so well became a good little boy who didn't trouble others?

"Are you... Giotto...?" G pointed his gun at his boss, not sure that this person was really that laze of a man.

"Huh? Since when am I not Giotto? Geez, could you please get out now G? Unless you want to see me bathe." Giotto stepped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"It's better than letting you escape." Giotto stared at G dumbly but threw a vase after that, G ducked just right in time to prevent bloodshed.

"Get out of here you pervert." Giotto slammed the bathroom door, G walked out of the room quietly, hoping that his boss won't lie. But he was wrong, leaving this guy alone will be just the perfect start of a chaotic day. Giotto ran away, yet again.

0-0-0-0-

**- with Giotto -**

The escaping attempt he planned in a mere second has come to a success.

G must have started searching for him after he took a shower in two hours. But G's a good tracker, he don't want him to fetch a Doberman to find the blonde. No, he don't want to get bitten by a dog like that, absolutely no, not again.

Giotto has walked for quiet a while, deep inside the forest so G won't easly find him and drag him into those endless cycle of horror. Taking a walk near that oversized garden is way nicer than home, he don't need to see anymore paper, period. G could always find him no matter where he goes, even if he fled to another country G could always track him down.

Giotto didn't even bother to try anymore. He once sailed to Japan with Ugetsu (without telling G, of course) to have some days of a nice vacation, without paperworks and bills, to enjoy some tea and scenery. When he arrived nothing happend, nothing that would made him felt unhappy, a nice breeze, place free of complains... He should have more vacation like this! He would talk to G when he come back.

But in another minute he fell to the ground, just before he closed his eyes he saw pink hair. When he woke up he was already in his room. Apparently, G arrived in Japan right after his then shoot him with paralyzing darts. Now, he needs some proper rest, a good relaxing time. Without his guardians, without troubles, he is in heaven.

"EXTREEEEEME!" So much for hoping. Did Knuckle helped G to search for him? Giotto peeked from behind the plants to see what happened... And started to pull his blonde hair.

_'Since when did Talbot create a machine to make them younger!? WHEN? He could have told me first!'_ So he can ditch his paperworks without being chased around, great job.

"SAWADA! did you know where we are?" Knuckle saw Giotto, damn it, but then he saw what's different with Knuckle. The hair is white, and... Since when did the priest walk around without his normal clothes? Giotto just gape.

"Since when did you dye your hair yellow? It's EXTREEEEME!" Again, those deafening shouts, still the same. No one else than the guy he knows speaks like that, so this guy is him?

* * *

"... So? How did YOU got MY chocolate inside YOUR pocket...?" Mukuro said in a dangerous tone.

"Lambo-san took it! You should be honored, Pineapple-head, The Great Lambo liked the sweets!" Lambo placed both of his hand on his hips and began to laugh, in the sidelines are Tsuna and the others, they don't want to get involved inside this one.

-Snap-, stupid cow did something he should never do.

Mukuro became more and more darker, his kufufu ing has become much louder, sadly Lambo did not recognize this. His family didn't bother to stop Mukuro, the stupid cow needs to repair his own messes once in a while.

"GYAAAAAAA! NO! STOOOOOOP!" Lambo screamed with all his might, Mukuro's stupid illusions are damn scary and creepy. "Tsuna-nii heeeelp!"

But Tsuna closed both of his ears, pretending not to hear the boy's screaming. Lambo left betrayed, why would his family didn't bother to save him from the devil's clutch? Gokudera is normal but Tsuna-nii? The brother he always look up and even Chrome-nee!? She just watched the scene quietly. Lambo was not sure it is his imagination or not but, did she just smirked?

"Kufufu~ feel the wrath of an illusionist! AHAHAHA!" The illusionist laughed maniacaly making the just-a-victim quiver in fear, if only he can he would dig a deep hole and never get out of it, at least until this monster psycho die or leave him alone for the rest of his life... If he still had the chance. Tsuna hoped Lambo would learn a thing or two. One, don't mess with anyone in the family without thinking, it would only led you into something not good, it could leave a huge scar I remind you, mentally or physically. Second, especially Mukuro or Hibari, you wouldn't see another daylight, they don't have the patience for kids or brats.

Unlike the others who are not familiar with this kind of punishment, they felt un... Healthy and need a paper bag now. Ottavo somehow felt glad that the crazy guy found another victim, the kid saved her and her guardians from a living hell but she wouldn't thank or trust him yet, at first it was one of his comrade who started it, and where is that void guy?

"This is clearly a violation of Human Rights! You Pineapple!" Lambo screamed to warn the kufufu-ing man, hoping it would give him a chance to escape but failed.

"Kufufu, I won't violate it if I am a pineapple and you are a cow-kid right? Skylark-kun?" Hibari on top of a branch gave out a Hn and nodded his head slightly, he is a bit interested at the pathetic cow herbivore's annihilation but couldn't stand the crowding so he stayed up there.

"Pineapple don't kill!" He dodged an illusion of towering flames and ran in panic.

"You just ate all of my life source (chocolate) and I can't photosynthesis anymore (wait, did you just accept the fact that you are a plant? What?) Cow is meat, I want to roast them (a carnivorous plant!?)," Lambo instantly paled when the fruit licked his lips, "Oh, and I wanted some beef steak after a while." Just the thought could kill the cornered prey.

This is no joke, everyone knows that. Don't the kid care about his friend?

"Are you... Not going to help him?" Ottavo asked.

"Nah.., Lambo need to learn something and it's not like Mukuro would ever stop before he really roast him... Mentally." A smile, Ottavo now started to doubt this kid's sanity. "Mukuro has gone crazy, for the second time." The first was a long time ago... Uh... Me nor Lambo would rather not recall that memory, neither Tsuna who has been the responsible one.

Now now friends we don't want to see an Illusionist's true face right? let's just say Lambo fainted and pee ed his pants in another hour, anyone else than the Tenth generation tried to distract themself from that, and kinda failed because of the bone chilling screams. Personally Hibari want to give the cow a promotion from pathetic cow herbivore to weak cow herbivore, hey its a big gap for a herbivore, cow was able to stand that in an hour.

Daemon Spade, the most devilish man he ever met didn't go as far as that. G felt his stomach hurls, how come there is someone worser than Daemon himself? His apprentice? They did look alike in some way, the girl with eyepatch and the guy with trident. Don't tell me Daemon... That man did have kids!? Why? How? When? Where? Who!? Report this to Alaude, urgent mission number one.

"Eh-hem!" G cleared his throat, trying to gain everyone's attention. "So, let me say this clearly now, WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?... Exactly."

* * *

**I have returned! Mwahahaha! (Getting crazy from school)... uh er hem eh-hem *clearing throat* I am a very bad student, there is test tomorrow and I am writing this, sigh... Oh well. I don't know about my grammar, spelling and typos mistakes, I bet there are a whole lot of them... I couldn't keep saying sorry in every AN so...Yeah... Thanks? The story about Vongola Tradition is thanks from a guest review by _Great _-san Thank you XD (now I'm really getting crazy from school... No doubt) This story is full of confusion.  
**


	7. Time Paradox, uh, what?

"Normal"

_"Japanese"_

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR! ...**

**I think if forgot to mention these. Note, Reborn broke his curse. Ottavo's guardians ( 2, mist (has a voodo doll) and lightning (childish)) Secondo ( 2, Rain and Sun) all of them are nameless... Yet, some OOC-ness (why didn't I realize it until now?). Everyone has some poor luck to end up with G.**

* * *

"Uh, name is Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna, I am eighteen years old I-" Tsuna stopped when he felt a pair of eyes watching him, it came from somewhere around like, in front of him. A scowling G, who has expected a much more better answer. I mean, who would have been satisfied with that? "Okay fine, but I'm not lying that my name is TSUNAYOSHI, that is the truth." He insisted. Obviously, Tsuna knew what G meant, he want to tell but there is consequence (there is only one, that he would rather not face). He gave his guardians an intense glare to warn them, _don't say a word_. They understand and they won't, simple. Both group stayed silent, just some unfriendly air around them, it's now a battle of the eyes.

And you know Hibari's glare is on a whole new level.

G can't trust the Tsunayoshi, yet. The boy did seem harmless enough, and give off a... G didn't know how to put it but it's something like _welcoming_, to him. Sadly, this kid would never pry anything off willingly, interrogating him would be hard and G don't have much time to think. Surprisingly enough he gave up from scowling and turned his attention to the woman with red suit (I think Daniela often seen using them) and glared, not wasting his time to repeat his question. The watchers stood still like statues, they don't have anything to do at the moment and just observe, or some of them were just too scared to move. The only clue of what this place are is only this man, who seems very familiar to this place AND time.

His tobacco burned out, before the tiny fire could touch his skin G threw it to the ground and stepped on it, everyone's eyes centered on its movement and turned back to G.

"So? Who. Are. You." G demanded. The red-haired man pointed rudely at Ottavo, she flinched and glared back at the eyes.

Heck, it's not her fault fainting and woke up just to find supposedly dead people, the only strangers here are those brats. She could have mistaken these people, but like, no way, she is positive no one ever try to cosplay as them (more importantly where did you learn the word cosplay!?). The last time she checked there is only remnants, or paintings of them.

Could this be...?

"... My name is Daniela AKA Vongola Ottavo." She answered, waiting for the other's response but there were none, only endless laughter from the person she know as G, Primo's Strom guardian, Ricardo, Vongola Secondo, and his guardians, the ones who don't dare to laugh just watched quietly (wi~se desicion).

"T- Pfft..-there i-is only Primo." G said in the middle of his laughs, "Man, your joke is worser than this guy he claimed that he IS Vongola Secondo, now you are Ottavo! What's the kid over there? Decimo?" G hugged his stomach, trying to hold his laughter as he pointed his fingers towards Tsuna.

_'Actually you are right'_

Everyone in the Tenth Generation thought, but didn't speak it out. How come do G guesses most of thing right? Could Giotto's Hyper Intuition affect him? Maybe, G stick around him for far too long.

Ottavo never felt this humiliated, but if she raised her weapon they will just get more suspicious than they already are. She didn't have any other choice than to convince them. No one would be happy being their enemy, being Vongola's enemy. "I am Vongola Ottavo and he was Vongola Secondo. This kids are unidentified." She continued, while pointing at each one of them.

"...Was?" Ricardo raised an eyebrow, he haven't choose the third boss, how could there be an eight, and he's still, like, 28! Still young and powerful boss!

"Yeah, was. In my time YOU are already dead." Ottavo said bluntly, trying to act all tough, but deep inside her heart she had panic attack. No one would even dream to have such a conversation with these people. "You too, G, Primo's storm guardian."

G stiffened,"... How did you know about that?" His turn to ask while keeping his guard up.

"Well... duh, she is from the future." Gokudera who stayed silent all the time said. Forgetting his boss' glare a few minutes ago, wich he earned again.

Gokudera's knees fell to the ground before anyone could notice. "I am very sorry Juudaime! Forgive me, it is my fault for not remembering and acknowledge your order, my position as you right hand man, I am not fit as it! Even stupid cow (because he fainted) could understand, I have to train to be-" and he continued his endless speech.

"Okay, stop, please? Hayato?" Tsuna pleade with big teary bunny eyes. Gokudera stopped, who could refuse him with those eyes? "Thank you." Tsuna said his thanks and turned towards G. Now that it came to this, he had to answer. Even if that mean his death when he get back. "G-san."

G stepped back a little, the air around the kid dropped. Now he'd rather facing him in a more happy situation, this is worse than Giotto's boss mode. "W-what?" He replied, sttutering from the surprise.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" A smirk appeared on Tsuna's face. G nodded, the others also nod. "Even if it may cause some time paradoxes?"

"... Time paradox?"

In an instant, Gokudera took a deep breath and start explaining. "Time paradox is a theoretical paradoxical situation that happens because of time travel. A time traveler goes to the past, and does something that would prevent him from time travel in the first place. If he does not go back in time, he does not do anything that would prevent his traveling to the past, so time travel would be possible for him. However, if he goes back in time and does something that would prevent the time travel, he will not go back in time. Thus each possibility seems to imply its own negation, which is a type of logical paradox. A typical example of this kind is the grandfather paradox, where a person goes back in time to kill his grandfather an-"

"Okay, okay Gokudera-kun, I think most of us know what it basically are. It means, if we did something to the past there is a chance we might change the history... Even death." Tsuna explained the shortest way possible. But because of the last word, everyone tensed.

"So... how does that related to you?"

The tenth boss replied G's with an evil glint in his eyes. "I think everyone here understands... Right?" Tsuna loved the other bosses' expression, he wonder if he has become more sadistic... Reborn's at fault, for teaching him (and showing him) a lot of torturing, also fear controlling.

"You mean... We are..."

His smirk turned into a sweet smile. "Totally correct."

* * *

**-Somewhere in the mansion -**

Asari Ugetsu just sat on his new cushion, warm sencha tea in a mug on his hands and swords on the sides. He observed his room, it was personalised that could resemble his home back then. Nice breeze from the open window, a familiar scenery at the garden, cherry tree and a small pond (how did they get them here?) the wooden floor, the walls, it is almost like he didn't move to Italy at all. Just that now he had his friends in the house (if you could call it a house).

But today, something is diffrent, usually G would go shouting trough the hall and break his door, asks if he saw Giotto, all Asari do was to shake his head left and right then G would leave (uh, G how about the door? More zero into Giotto's bills), in another hour there will be shouts "Nooo, leave me alone, G!" Or "Why won't you just do them yourself!?" Today there were no sign of fatal destruction. Yes, he heard some screams and shouts... Explosions included, but they were not as loud as usual.

_"Eto... Asari-san?"_

Then how do this boy get into his room? Come again?

_"Yes, what is it? Yamamoto-kun?"_ He smiled warmly at the boy, hoping he would feel more welcome. It has been a long time he see a someone into the mansion, and Japanese! The swordsman rarely ever have some guest in the room (he had connection to the mafia, duh!).

Yamamoto must have such a luck to appear in front of an understanding person like Asari. The sword idiot (Asari) just looked at him dumbfounded when he appears out of sudden on a cushion across the table. The man just blinked, turned back to his happy-go-lucky mode, offered him a cup of tea, smiled at him, and didn't accuse him for anything. Both introduced themself and started to sip their teas in peace.

Yamamoto always imagined the first rain guardian to be more serious at his job and life, that is how the man appears the first Yamamoto saw him.

It was quite a surprise to him when the swords man laughed his way, speak his way, and do things his way. It was funny to see their resemblances, it is a few hundred years difference, how come they are so similar?

_"Yamamoto-kun?"_ The said Yamamoto snapped back into reality, he opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again, then smiled.

_"Did you know where we are Asari-san?"_ He asked, wich made the other sword man raised his eyebrows.

_"You don't know? Yamamoto-kun."_ The teen kept grinning and shook his head, confirming that he have no idea. _"Well, this is inside Vongola territory. In fact this is our HeadQuarters."_ If only he could swallow what he just said, Asari would, why did he said this place is their headquarters to a stranger. A slip on the tongue, guess.

_"Eeeeeh? But I think I was just napping in my room sometimes ago..."_ Yamamoto tilted his head to the right, and accepted the fact he was slacking off, if Gokudera found out there will be a long lecture session. But knowing him, when Gokudera lectures he would just fell asleep or escape in the way.

_"Then how did you get here, Yamamoto-kun?" _Ugetsu asked, he is still afraid of the fact that people could appear on a cushion after you blink, he just want to make sure that was false.

_"Dunno, I think I just appeared?"_ Asari sweatdropped. Surely, Yamamoto's answer was untrustable.

_"So that's it... Um, what's your job Yamamoto-kun?"_ Asari is still worried that Yamamoto-kun maybe a hitman, sent to kill his friends and even if the teen's young he can't let him harm his family. But it's a stupid question, who would answer it and say they are hitma-

_"I played in a game called mafia as Tsuna's left-hand-man! _(He gave up being right-hand-man)_ The game was very dangerous but its fun!"_ Yamamoto's eyes sparkled.

The swordsman changed his opinion. There is, the teen just mentioned about Mafia like it's nothing while everybody hides when they hear the word._ "A mafia... Game?"_

_"Yeah! Tsuna's my boss, he's a very great leader... And my best friend too!"_

_'Seriously, is Mafia just too famous nowadays and kids started to act like one?'_ It gave a major headache to Asari. _"Um... Uh...What's your famiglia's name Yamamoto-kun?"_

_"It's Vongola!"_

Is this some illusion Daemon set up?

* * *

Giotto sometimes wonders why didn't his eardrums break? It is still a big mystery for anyone close to the priest, was it just pure luck? I mean, no one could stand a lot of EXTREME shouting 24/7, right? Yes yes, Knuckle is the guardian who causes lesser (didn't mean he didn't) damage than the others, but still, he reduced their hearing capacities to some extent. Please, he is just... Just... Gah, gave up. He's going back. Now to think of it again, it's better to just sit down and sign than a failure escaping attempt.

Signing papers could only made some cramps to your hand and back, just two or three stacks wouldn't matter, or would it? He remembered the pain, how much headache he feel from lack of sleep. In some more minutes G would find him anyway, better get back now...

Wait, why didn't G found him?

G always found him, no matter what. Today had so many weird occurences. Starting from G's lateness, then Knuckle in suit. Giotto suddenly had the feeling someone else had bigger problem than his, and it's probably right, remembering his Hyper Intuition.

_"SAWADA! Where are we!?"_ The Knuckle shouted, somehow louder than usual. Giotto couldn't help but closed both of his ears, it has been, what? The sixteen time Knuckle shouted in five minutes. "_SAWADA!?_" Now, when did his name became Sawada? He is Italian! Wait a minute...

Did Knuckle speak Japanese? He learned, they all learned Japanese from the rain guardian. His swordsman friend already learned Italian perfectly, so they don't use it anymore... Can't his day get any better. Giotto took a deep breath, and release, inhale exhale inhale exhale... _"Alright, who are you?"_

_"Sasagawa Ryohei! I'm an EXTREME boxing champion!"_ The, now known as Sasagawa Ryohei shouted and hit the air above him. _"And Sun guardian!"_ He added.

Giotto banged his head to a tree repeatedly.

0-0-0-0-0

_"SAWADA! If you keep doing that you will lose a lot of blood and I will have to heal you with my sun flames!"_ Ryohei shouted at Giotto while trying to pry him off the tree.

Giotto glanced at Ryohei, focused his sight and slammed his head again while muttering, "His hair is still white... Sun... contrast... Boxing...Let me wake up... The world is bluuuuriiiing~" at this point he really had lost many blood (and mind).

_"Stop that, Sawada! That is not extreme!"_ Ryohei shook Giotto's shoulder more forcefully, and the older man fell to the ground, half unconcious. _"S-Sawada! Oi! Wake up! Sawada!"_

Giotto's eyes spun and formed something like an animated whirlpool. "Paperworks... G... Sawada... Giaponne..." He finally fainted, blood all over his face.

0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, a very very angry hitman decided to change his target. "And, where is Dame-Tsuna?" He pointed his gun at the cowering inventor on the corner, hat covering the man's face. But by his voice it is obvious he is in a bad mood.

Like, his student just disappeared. Without leaving a trace. But thankfully all the paperworks were done, only some extra papers left and he need Tsuna to finish them. Two plans are in line, plan A is to make Irie Shoichi to find him, Plan B is to make someone else do it.

He would never admit he realized that he didn't watch Tsuna good enough to let him dissapear. He is a hitman that never failed any job, from making a whimp into a great boss. But maybe the great boss part still need some revision.

"I-i don't k-know R-Re-Reborn-san, b-b-but h-he just d-dissapeared!" Reborn pulled the trigger. "No! No, I-I really d-don't know, m-maybe he e-escaped again!" Reborn gritted his teeth. "Don't shoot me! I-i will t-try to c-contact him. My stomach hurts.." Reborn lowered his gun, the red-haired inventor let out a relived sigh and walked to his computers.

"Tch, then I will have to make Dame-Tsuna's guardians to do his job.." Reborn grinned, an evil plan forming inside his head.

Irie shrunk smaller, and dared himself to speak, before Reborn kill him later for not telling. "Butalloftheguardiansalsodisapeared." He said without any space.

"... Care to repeat that?" Reborn raised his gun again, the younger person instantly regretted. "I don't like to say things twice, Repeat." Irie clutched his stomach and growled from stomach ache.

"A-all of t-the guardians also d-disapeared, my stomach..." Reborn is always wondering, how did this person survive all the battle while he kept having stomach ache and panic attack, and didn't die from it. Reborn purposely missed his shot that it only graze the inventor's cheek. The pathetic, stomach problem herbivore scrambled back to his computer and started to do his job. Checked all camera in Namimori and the mansion. He could only hope Tsuna is somewhere visible, and be found soon.

"You won't know what will happen to you when you get back, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn walked out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! *bows*. I have a vacation with my family this week so I can't write, or touch my computer at all, sorry! Whenever I open my e-mail, my parents would glare at me from behind with curious eyes (computer's in living room). Well, I'm shivering from reading the..the... *brust into tears mentally* I... I... Can't even delete any of it from my mail... Don't... Have.. The... heart... to...**

**About time paradox, I just get the idea from Fairy Tail OVA **_**Memory Days**_**, my friend insisted me to watch all FT OVA so there it is. The bosses' ages are not... What they seems to be in the anime, I mean, what will happen if Primo's younger than his own relative!? But their appearances is the same... In my imagination. They all will appear, eventually.**

**My grammar is not getting better, typos...ugh... I will do my best to learn English more!**


	8. Finally, Tsuna and Giotto met

"Normal"

_"Japanese"_

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR! ...**

* * *

"Totally Correct." Tsuna's words echoed. His face as guilt free as always, watching the others' jaw fell to the ground like it was nothing. He saw things like that quite often, for example when he introduced himself as a mafia boss to other bosses, who sometimes faint on the spot with foams forming. Who would have thought that this innocent looking boy as a super respected, all-powerful person. Least expected. But still, these people were also a boss with some pride, and that just made their expression priceless.

It struck Ricardo as shocking. Time paradox... time paradox... There! Obviously the kid was saying they somehow got blasted back to the past. And seeing G, one of the first generation seemed to be all questioning, they are in Primo's time, wich is not very far from his. But how does he know it? How does the kid know? And the kid's even giving them hints for it. Ricardo didn't recognize the kid as one of the Vongola, or any other allied families he ever met.

Who is he?

For Daniela it is weird. How could she traveled all the way to the past, with what? How? And more importantly only two of her guardians are here, she lost contact with all the others. Yes yes, she heard about the Bovino famiglia, making something like a time machine. But hey, they're not even blueprints yet!

"W-who are you then...?" Ottavo finally let the question out of her throat. It's not just pure curiosity, to know who this boy are. Their lives stakes on it. Well, if the kid and his weird friends are not their allies, he could have lied to them and then took the advantage, wich could easily kill her and the others. She doesn't think that would be pleasurable.

"Who am I?" Tsuna placed a hand on his chin smirking, delighted by the somewhat _frightened_ faces. And after some minutes that seemed like ages Tsuna finally decided to answer, "Well, I came from a farther future than you. That I know you all, and my friends here." They all nodded, seemed to understand what the boy was saying, they _did_ came from the future of this time too and somehow it sounds quite true to them. Glad his explanations were understandable he continued. He raised his hand to shoulder level and showed his rings. As expected, question marks floated, of course they doesn't know about it except... "Did you know what I mean, G-san?"

G, from his expression is obviously confused. Almost not listening to the question he glanced at each one of the kid's friends' strange accessory. Rings, buckle, brwacelet and earrings. Strikingly familiar to the other guardians' including Giotto. But then again, their faces did look the same, almost but still alike just some slight difference. The biggest one's that their violence is very disturbing, very very disturbing.

"... Answer what Juudaime asked you, old man." G wanted to snap back at his silver-haired copy from calling him old man but to absorbed in his own thoughts. Gokudera didn't enjoy the ignorance, he was just about to blew that old man for before Tsuna placed a hand on his right-hand-man's shoulder and shook his head a bit to prevent misunderstandings, Gokudera whispered, "But Juudaime." And Tsuna frowned, Gokudera translated that as a No. He silently took a step back, saw a smirk from Mukuro but just scowled, he needed to blow something up later.

They waited patiently (and impatiently for a certain person) for G to answer. The man himself noticed stares from all directions and quickly decided to answer, getting stared is alright but by this (strange) strangers it is depressing. "... You mean... But that looked like... Sky ring?" G guessed, _the real ring doesn't look like that, is it modified? Wait, is that even possible?_

"But for all we know you could have lied." Ottavo butted in while showing off her Vongola sky ring, as if it wasn't enough she entered her own HDWM. "And those accessories of yours doesn't ring a bell on me, when all the bosses were supposed to have sky ring."

"And this is Vongola Sky Ring, it just changed shape that's all." Tsuna insisted, they all sent him questioning look. He just sighed, since it was a very long story, about Penalty, destroyed rings.. and explained it with "Talbot." They all nod.

When G think about it again. If these people came from the future... Then how do they know about Talbot? "Wait wait wait a minute. Talbot? If you all are from the future then how did you know him?"

"I have no idea. That person is still alive and still as energetic as ever... Even having his hair styled Mohawk..." And there Tsuna wondered how do Talbot get that hairstyle.

"Mohawk?"

"No it's just a hairstyle, and somewhat irrelevant now."

Then everyone pretended that conversation never happened.

* * *

Very nearby, a confused Ryohei is dragging fainted Giotto behind him. He glanced the green scenery around, and didn't found anything. The white haired sun guardian was looking for the source of yelling he heard just some minutes ago. He tried shouting a couple of times calling his allies' name and there will be another yell wich he was sure wasn't for him. Looking back at the yellow-haired Sawada he placed down on the ground, he frowned, thinking hard if he should just wait here or go to the place. What if, that will bring more harm to him and his accompany? He knew about the mafia too well and he knew he would be in danger anytime. Yes he already healed the wound with his sun flames but the blood is still there.

The voices are getting clearer, but it became less than a yell each time. The closer Ryohei is he could now clearly hear a voice he recognize so well.

"SAWADA!"

G could only gape.

Is that his boss down there on the ground? Eyes swirling like what in cartoons and face all bloodied. Without a thought of who or what intentions the white haired knuckle look-alike holds, G instantly ran to Giotto, grabbed him from the teen's grip and took out his weapon, ready to shoot anytime if one of them make the wrong move.

"Explain." G demanded

He really didn't expect the teen in front of him to shout in excitement, and it just conveniently made G pop more veins. "Octopus head, since when did you dye your hair pink!?" _Pink, pink, pink,_ was all human color blind? Can't they even realize that his hair is red, it's just a bit light in colour and they all said it is pink, now he would really start to hate this girly color.

"Listen." G started, knitting his eyebrows together to just barely hold his anger. "First, my hair is red, it is not pink. Second, my head is not a octopus. Third, what did you do to Giotto?" He pointed at the unconscious blond. Primo looked awful, and finally everyone agreed at one thing.

"... You hair isn't pink?" G had to punch at the ground to hold himself from choking the _knuckle_.

"No, it's not." He answered.

"W- it's red?"

"I- I thought it was pink..."

"Well, in the paintings they did used pink for his hair color."

That hit some of his nerve. It hurts. G gave up, he just needed to let all the anger out later.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok, so everyone here came from the future and are the bosses and guardians of Vongola. Then, in an odd reason you all fainted then found yourself here." Said the Giotto who just woke up from his deep sleep and now is wiping his face with a handkerchief with tuna fishes Tsuna gave him. And he is trying very hard not to panic.

"Good that you understand then, unlike this old man who doesn't seem to have a brain."Gokudera scoffed in irritably to the cursing G behind Giotto, who was helping his boss to sit down properly on a seatable stone. Yes, he was, and now gunshots and explosions can be heard. Giotto jumped to the scene and tried desperately to stop them, while the others who watched in amusement. In paintings or books the first generation were pictured as like, the strongest humans ever existed to create the Vongola or something like that. Now they're acting like a three years old just by a little insult. Daniela is so gonna tell everyone this later, this _unexpected_ side of Primo.

"PLEASE stop and I mean it stop at once! What is going to happen to my beauty sleep!"

"But HE said it first!"

"It IS TRUE, you just kept questioning the great Juudaime all the time while he's telling the truth. You are not even worthy of his presence."

"What!? Who do you think you are!?"

"Juudaime's (self acclaimed) most trusted right-hand-man!"

"Then I am-"

"Like all I care G. STOP! No no no, don't go that wa-"

"DIE you Juudaime complex!"

"NO! You should die pink man!"

"WHAT!?"

"Pfft- Pink Man... GAH! Don't trow any bombs to-"

Crumbles of bricks are falling from the skies. Dust from the impact started to appear and blocked everyone's view of the scene, they walked slowly, on guard to the source of the incident. Peeking bit by bit, they saw a half crying Giotto, and still fighting G and Gokudera. A wall, wich is now already half standing, revealing a japanese styled room, with two very familiar japanese males.

"It's very loud out there don't you think Yamamoto-kun?" A japanese man sipped his tea, without even noticing half of his room's wall's disappearance.

The younger one smiled before taking turn on sipping tea and answered. "It always happen to in my home! There must be at least ten explosion per day!" He said with excitement, to absorbed inside his peaceful happy atmosphere with the other man to not notice the group of newcomers on his right side.

Then the light conversation between the two rain guardians continued. While the friendly fights between the two storm guardians doesn't seem to end in the near minute either, the sun is shouting cheering on the fight while the sky... All of them just sweatdropped.

Well, not Giotto who walked away, curled himself to a ball in a corner and cried in agony. Tsuna patted his elder's shoulder, attempting to let the man calm down at least a little. Tsuna himself knew what a pain does that incident who just happened did, he could practically imagine himself doing all the paperworks and shuddered at his thoughts. After a while of consoling Giotto's mufled screams has reduced to quiet sniffles, sobbing.

"There there don't cry." A sad look displayed on Tsuna's face, still trying to stop his ancestor from balding himself. Giotto pretended not to listen and kept mumbling to Tsuna about how evil his friends are or what is happening. "... I will... Help you with your work..." Now Primo found the offer tempting, tough there is hesitation in the boy who claimed to be Decimo's tone.

Giotto turned his face to Tsuna and plastered a pleading face, "Really?" His orange-ish eyes glowed from fake tears. Tsuna gulped, now he knew why his guardians never refused any of his request.

"Y-yes..." The younger one stuttered, what happened to his paperworks free days? And wasn't Primo to old for having that face? "Anyway..." Tsuna stood and pointed to the fight G and Gokudera are participating, this should be stopped as soon as possible, considering the aura screaming I-Want-To-Fight from two certain people. "That, should stop." He continued.

"Right." Giotto nodded approvingly.

In less than five minute the fight stopped. Tsuna had a hard time believing it, he focused his mind and started to register what he just saw. Giotto entered his HDWM, he flew to the fighting scene, then used his hand to hit a spot at each storm guardian's neck, then grabbed them by collar.

"You _have_ to teach me how to do that."

"Hey, there are two Tsunas!"

"Hey, there are two Giottos!"

"That's very extreme!"

"S-so this is Primo's strength.."

"...Carnivore."

"Intresting, Kufufu..."

Responses came from most of the conscious members. Wait, what's that. Kufufu? It's strangely familiar to Nufufu, Giotto frowned and glared to the Kufufu voice. He has to check Elena later, and Daemon is so dead if anything happens to her without anyone knowing.

"First, don't you think we should rather discuss this in a more decent place?"

0-0-0-0-0-

Daemon, didn't seem to be in a good position either. He has to deal with dust (now his declared enemy) since this morning, then now sneezing every second. He was sure he didn't have flu or any allergies, yet he kept having this urge to let out embarrassing sounds. Asari did mention something about sneezing whenever someone talks bad about you but, that couldn't be true right?

And at that moment Daemon Spade sneezed again.

"Stop sneezing or I will arrest you from polluting the air." Alaude glared at the man beside him, stopping from sweeping the invisible dust on the carpet. Daemon rubbed his nose completely ignoring the pair of eyes, he didn't even glance back at his mission partner and continued wiping the window he was working on. He hated Giotto sometimes, his boss surely understands this Mist guardian would never get along well with that Cloud guardian then why, why would that person team them up together!? The illusionist inwardly cursed at the memory of his boss.

- flashback -

"Would you be so kind to repeat that...?" Daemon felt his body tremble. The platinum haired one beside him did exactly the same, gritting his teeth.

Instead of running away from the ready to kill guardians in front of him, Giotto just smiled, without any sign of guilt. "I want you and Alaude to go on a mission to-" he paused, glancing to the thin paper on his desk. "Clean up the whole mansion tomorrow, together."

_Together.(Echo... echo... echo...)_

"Is this a joke?" He felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"No."

He felt like stabbing his boss. But gotten control over his anger and tried to ask again calmly. "Is this a prank? Did you want to hummiliate us _that_ badly?"

"No... Maybe, who knows? Probably? Yeah?"

"I will arrest you from not thinking straight." before Alaude could run to Giotto and beat him up the blond disappeared, leaving opened window and two people gaping.

Therefore, they started planning Giotto's torture.

0-0-0-0-

A fork flew, and stabbed Daemon at his left temple. "Do your job correctly, herbivore." Alaude said, toneless, ignoring the mist guardian's swearing as Daemon did ignore him a while ago. Knowing that Alaude won't care anymore about him, Daemon stopped cursing loudly and mutters about how weird a human dartboard is.

They are in a big dining room, only the two of them because since they arrived there no living beings ever dared themself to stepped into the room. They still believed that if this two individuals ever get close then it would be apocalypse, wich it might be, that's why the employees are working their best as if this day is the last day of their lives.

Daemon and Alaude didn't notice about the emptiness in the room, in their minds are plotting how to make Giotto suffer the best without accidentally killing him in the process, or making him lose his mental abilities. There is that time that they both laid an eye at a cake, a big, sweet, strawberry cake. They glanced at each other, nodding in approval.

Suddenly, the door opened. Revealing a group of Giotto, G, Asari and other strangers. "Oh, hello Daemon, Alaude!" Giotto waved his hand cheerfully.

The melon head placed a maniacal grin on his face and Alaude's eyes was full of sadistic glint, everyone else than Giotto took a step back, wanting to just not see what ordeal may happen to the poor man.

"Right on cue... Primo, right on cue." Daemon plucked out the fork that was resting at the right side of his face and steadied himself, slowly creeping closer and closer to the cake on the table. Alaude noticed what his partner in crime was doing and began to copy just what the melon head did, but instead of stabbing his head the same way Alaude placed a spoon he just wiped to his right hand and back stepping to the cake.

Primo, who was oblivious to almost everything just tilted his head, curious about what his guardian's are trying to do.

And he found out in the next second.

At an impossible speed. Daemon Spade and Alaude. Ate his cake.

"This is incredible~" Daemon faked a happy expression from eating the cake, trying to act as if the cake was delicious, in the inside he was screaming in pain. _What is this THING!? I can't believe people likes these, those who has created this sick piles of sugar shall DIE!_

"Hn... Good." Alaude needed something bitter ASAP.

Giotto screamed.

Daemon Spade and Alaude laughed inwardly in victory.

"This feels... Nostalgic." Tsuna watched the scene unfold, eyebrow twitching at the memory. He knew what's going to happen next, it's like '_I can already see the ending._' Quote He had heard somewhere before. Hibari nodded at his boss' reminding.

* * *

Thanks for reading and everything! i updates slowly i knew that but just can't help it, sorry. This story is unbeta-ed (obviously) so there's an... uncountable amount of mistakes.

And Seriously, what exactly is Giotto's eye color!?


	9. The Meeting

"Normal"

_Thoughts_

**Warning: Flood of OOC-ness, OCs here and OCs there (useless, nameless, OCs as the other bosses' guardians), Typos, Grammar and spelling errors, a lot of (and I mean it) random-ness, mild cursing (I think), etc...**

**And So, Giotto's eyes are blue (yep). Tsuna's eyes are brown. My eyes are... Eh... Um... because of your lovely reviews, thank you! *failure at poetry***

* * *

Awesome, just awesome.

Yes, perfectly great. Is there anything better than this?

Giotto said no.

Finally, he got the chance to _defeat_ Daemon Spade and Alaude. He took it, happily. The last thing is how much do the hospital and repairs expenses cost but that's okay.

How wonderful.

He glanced at the two frozen bodies, another one who was a friend of the... _Decimo_ simply unconscious on the ground, each one getting treated by Ryohei. A smile crept on his lips,_ heh, serves them right_ (excluding Lambo).

"Primo, could you please stop smiling without any particular reason?" A vein popped on Ottavo's face, clearly annoyed by Primo's long pause. Scowling in her seat just next to Ricardo, who was at the left side of Primo if you're curious. As the Ottavo of Vongola Famiglia she did respect Primo, in some sort of way, maybe because he's her elder (Giotto: I'm not old!) and was known widely for his strength. In any case, Primo was a respectable man, until this day. And just some minutes ago her belief in him just reduced by twenty percent. She would never had thought he, the Vongola Primo would, with a smile and without mercy froze his guardians. No, before that she saw him whispering something and the two guardians paled instantly, about confiscating weaponry or something...

Giotto wandered in his fantasy of torturing Daemon and Alaude. _How about using some weapons? Yeah that would be good, Or maybe blackmailing them? Tch. I wonder why I wasn't born with mist flame, if only I was I would torture them right there... Last option, how do I blackmail them, what embarrassing stuff might they have in their room? _Giotto couldn't help but imagine the horror painted all over his two certain guardians' face when they saw their boss knew something he shouldn't, and that's just gonna be a perfect material he could have for black mailing.

Ottavo's flickering with rage, and you can see her guardians backstepping away from her. She, the eight boss of the most influential mafia in Italy was ignored, _ignored_, emphasis on that. She was the strongest woman in Vongola history, no man could defeat her but now? Seriously? Every time she sat on her seat in the meeting room all temperatures would drop below zero and yeah, the room did felt cold because of two human sized ice blocks and everyone else than Primo (who's smirking like an idiot) didn't dared to move. "PRIMO!" She yelled in anger.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" Primo stuttered out in surprise, quickly concentrating back to what he just asked the others to. As a good boss, first, if something urgent happened, hold a meeting, then solving the problem is second. Considering that his guardians are in the same room, the problem wouldn't ever be solved after an explosion... Or two. Giotto took a deep breath unnoticeably and narrowed his cerulean blue eyes. "First of all, what's your intention coming here?"

Dead silence.

He almost huffed when no responses came, that's predictable, they did look very confused when he led them here. Primo just suggested that they didn't knew what's their actual reason being here and quickly think about another question. "So, it's not your intention. Whose is it?"

Another silence.

"You could say anything you know..." Asari whispered, but audible in the grave silent room. The only thing they could hear next to that was Lambo, screaming inside his unconscious state, Nightmares, probably the Daemon's more sadistic look-alike's doing. No one spoke, just glaring daggers at Primo, like he's the mastermind of an evil organization (wich is practically right) and the one who brought them back to his time. Primo just wanted to groan and dump all his stress right now but couldn't, he didn't have the energy to even step out of his seat with maintaining his boss mode. Someone, please help him.

At the moment the teen who claimed to be Decimo opened his lips, Giotto would gladly -_if _he didn't have any pride- ran and hug the boy without hesitation,_ My saviour!_ But he just hold back the urge to. "Primo, I belive there must be something..." A pause, "...Wrong in this time, I don't think that we would just, well, transport all the way back to the past without a problem to deal with. Is there anything like... A dangerous enemy famiglia? Or anything that threaten Vongola's existence?" Decimo asked all in once. And Giotto tensed at that.

"An enemy famiglia you say...?" Primo rubbed his chin, deep in thought and it did strike something wrong.

- Flashback -

"Giotto, Damnit! Isn't there any more reinforcement in the HQ!?" G growled, shooting at any stupid idiots that had dared to try infiltrate the Vongola territory, and like, it's the HQ. But he had to admit this unknown famiglia he had never heard of somehow, successfully entered without them knowing.

Giotto just wanted to shout back at his right-hand-man. If only he didn't have to deal a blow at the back of some mafioso's neck each time they came to his direction, he would punch G at the head and scream at him that none were left, if there were it probably will be the medical team that had no ability to fight. In the end, he just groaned. Giotto really, and he meant it, wanted to burn every single living being that had been so reckless to destroy his peaceful holiday, no paperworks no what, just a day. But gunshots -now he would come to really hate them- made him step out of his peaceful room and go straight to the battle field wich was the gigantic garden. It was good to their enemies' part that he was lenient and forgiving towards others, if he acts just like other normal mafia don he wouldn't guarantee their lives, or their sanity. But Primo was pretty sure the ones trying to attack from the main entrance will need a therapist.

At the next moment, he decided he needed to check his eyes.

He doesn't know, was his eyes playing tricks on him or was it real but. _Is that an eagle with lightning flames!?_ He was paranoid, yes, but not for long after the same thing electrocuted him. He was thankful to Lampo, for once. A bit dazed from the shock, Giotto saw the animal with dying will flames retreat to the shoulder of a man, standing right in front of the forest.

"It is an honor to meet you, Vongola Primo." The man bowed curtly, eyes never leaving Primo's confused expression. G was to interested in his own fight to notice the mysterious man's appearance, Giotto could barely hear the gunshots anymore now.

"Who are you. What do you want." Primo demanded, eyes glaring at the mysterious man in suit. He was ready to hit and knock the person out if the man did something wrong, it just need one little push at his leg and jump then practice what G had told him, studying Biology a bit is never a bad thing.

But he was too late.

Something hit the back of his neck, right, everyone had the right to learn Biology so it's normal for them to know. Everything was a blur, sparks of green flames ceased, he could hear G shouting his name, searching for him in when he finally realized that his boss' gone. The man approached him, slowly. The last thing he had heard was.

"This, is only the beginning." And everything went dark afterwards.

- End of Flashback -

"Yes, there is. Just a week ago an unknown famiglia attacked our territory, and for some unknown reason to us. They retreated just when they're winning."

"Oh, that one. Yeah, they did some real surprise to us." G commented. Asari nodded in agreement. Everyone else, just confused.

"Anyway," Giotto started. "Did anyone here knows about... Animals with dying will flames?" Tsuna choked at that. From past (future) experience, he could confidently say that this is not good. Who could say that burning animals were ever normal? He wanted to go home, this, is the first time in his life as a mafia don he ever wanted to die. To just curl up into a ball and went to a corner then die. He seriously, did not intend to deal with any of these problem again, in some way he'd rather do paper works.

_Oh no..._

_This is..._

"Did you have something to say, er... Decimo, isn't it." Ricardo snorted, he, with some inhuman visual abilities saw Tsuna's cold sweat. "And I do belive your friend there... Owns something like that. An... Ox. With Lightning flame. And bullets. Helmet. Or some sort." He listed all things that was thrown to him some times ago, and he was kind of, curious to those -futuristic- weaponry.

Tsuna started to sweat harder. Make a note that wearing suits is a pain. Not that he doesn't knew that earlier but just to used to it that he doesn't notice. And now he surely does.

Also that he couldn't wear anything else considering Reborn would gladly shoot him if there's even a single speck of dust on his suit. Especially if he wears anything less formal, wich is only five percent of his wardrobe, no, Reborn just burned all the casual ones down didn't he? He needed everything-proof clothes these days.

Anyways, Tsuna's in an internal conflict between his rational mind and his trust towards the other bosses. His rational mind's screaming, "Like, I knew nothing. What is that? Animal with Dying Will flames? You must be delusional or something. Ha ha ha..." And that's not even funny. In the other hands he also wanted to say this, "W- u mean box weapons!? r u srs!? OMG that's not cool, -then the long explanation of stupid boxes-".

Tsuna wisely choose the former. With some more, half lie half truth added. Where does that second answer came from anyway? It almost looked like he didn't have a choice.

"Animals with dying will flames, you say...?" Tsuna cocked his eyebrows, he is, a natural actor, Reborn secretly applauded his student for that. "I... Believe I had seen them too. But I have to apologize, Secondo, Ottavo, and Primo. I didn't have the slightest idea of what it is." Okay, that's a blatant lie.

He could _feel_ his guardians rolling their eyes at that.

But the bosses who's like, had Hyper Intuition didn't ask anything, Tsuna was glad he inserted a tiny portion of truth in that. "Then how are you going to explain the Ox?" Ricardo asked, still... well, angry that the boy didn't actually answer his question.

"Gokudera." Tsuna called and the silver-haired one quickly ran to his boss' side. "Could you please explain to them?"

"Yes, Juudaime! It would be my pleasure." Gokudera saluted military like. The tenth boss just have to ask Ryohei to check his eyes, is that dog tails wagging and ears appearing on his right-hand-man?

Tsuna returned his gaze to the three bosses in front of him and just to make sure, asked. "Will it be okay for my right-hand-man to explain?" They nodded.

Still, he had asked. They just didn't realize the mistake they made.

-0-0-0-

Tsuna was glad, for once, had come to get used to his Right-hand-man's speech. Including other guardians.

Well, Hibari would bit Gokudera to death if only he didn't went away as soon as the speech starts, or maybe he didn't even follow them because of the crowding. Mukuro is just busy planning about the best _introduction_ to Daemon Spade, Chrome, more or less did the same, smiling with evil (very evil) glint in her eyes. Lambo's screaming, kicking everywhere like there's no tomorrow. Ryohei's confused of whatever the storm guardian said. Yamamoto's grinning, very patient of everything, or just didn't understand everything.

So, at the other side of the room, a lot, of people were having a hard time registering the silver haired teen's speech. Ricardo, with his cool, expressionless face listened carefully, tough he was pretty sure he didn't understand. Ottavo did exactly the same, and think that Decimo's right-hand-man needed to be less logical. Primo seriously didn't understand, a huge sweat hovering on his face. G, who was in the same level with Gokudera listened intently, nodding and raising questions. Asari's grinning, pretty much like Yamamoto.

"... And that, is how the stupid cow got the Ox." Gokudera ended. Half population of the room thanked God for that. "You people understand that?" The storm guardian added, everyone just nodded, they really did hoped that wouldn't repeat ever, again.

Giotto huffed, wich made all eyes return to him. And that awkward silence, again. It's seriously getting to his nerves. "... So, the animal with flames problem has been solved (not)... Then, did anyone here..._probably_ had any idea how did you got back to this time?" Giotto asked, and he was sure there's gonna be that silence, again. He did said probably.

...

...

"I had a very good idea who might did this." Decimo exclaimed, eyes looking somewhere else and sweats multiplying by seconds. This person, who he's implying to was a very simple person, see? A person who would invent something utterly ridiculous and sometimes -only sometimes- be useful. Like, Tsuna was pretty sure the old male also had a sheep.

The door was thrown open, loudly, as all the interest returned to it. "Primo, you have to look at what I made-" Heh, and Hyper Intuition never lose, after all. There was that...silence, again. No, it's more like the whole occupant of the room understood what Decimo just said and glared at the old man on the door between the hallway and the somewhat gigantic dining room. "What? Primo, is this your guests?" The sheep owner asked, and of course, Giotto (dumbly) nodded. " Well, sorry to bother you then..."

At the sound of closing door, they all snapped. See? They were in their own mind, imagining whatever the old inventor had created to warp them all to the past.

"WAIT, COME BACK!"

-0-0-0-

"What's with all the ruckus.." Talbot sighed deeply, annoyed by G dragging him from the collar of his clothes back into the room. He simply had no idea who Primo's new... or what he just assumed as yet, another mafia bosses (from their formal clothing and such) friends, or allies, or enemies, or whatever connected to Giotto. "Ouch! Hey, be more polite with your elder won't you?" Talbot groaned when G seated (practically threw) him to an empty seat, right in front of Giotto on the square, long wooden table, tough he was pretty sure the last time he got here it wasn't wooden. G just scowled, as usual.

Those glares.

"Alright so what's it you wanted to talk about, Primo?" He asked, for the sake of his wasted time. He really wanted to leave this room and went back to his laboratory in the middle of the garden (forest!) there's his lovely inventions, sitting tight waiting for him to do something.

"Talbot." The, Giotto's nephew's older version (or Talbot may belive) started. But now the inventor wondered how did the man knew his name. "... Me knowing your name is none of your business." Better question, can he read minds? "Anyway, back to point. Did you somehow... Made something that could... Call people back to this time? Time machine or some sort? Because if you did, you succeed."

Tabot raised his eyebrows, but no one seemed to notice that behind the old wrinkles he has. "... Time machine...? Could the shape be... Like, circle, and white?" He asked and lifted his hand then started to drew on the air, it doesn't help.

Tsuna seriously want to die. "Yes." He answered, imagining its shape, the last time he saw it was like, when he was still fourteen! It burned into his memory so he didn't actually forget it anyway.

Talbot's face clearly screamed, Oh-My-God-That-Truck-Wasn't-In-Front-Of-Me-Before type of surprise, and Fortunately there's no truck in front of him. Talbot he jolted out from his seat, then, he danced (horribly). Egyptian style,... moonwalking? And other dances Tsuna simply couldn't identify.

"Tal...bot...san?" The brunette sweatdropped, his smile twitching in the hilarity. Talbot didn't seem to heard Tsuna's call, he continued dancing and laughing, and grinning. He was just... Happy, yes anyone can see that. "What are you doing..., exactly...?" Tsuna spoke slowly.

"Hm? You see boy-..." And that's when Talbot stoped his dancing and glared at Giotto. "Primo...what have you DONE!?" He suddenly screamed, and pointed to Giotto like he had done a bloodless murder. The poor man that had been accused for something he doesn't knew is of course, startled (lucky him, he didn't fell from his seat). Well, Talbot choked him, Giotto's head moved back and forth in some speed. "WHY didn't you tell me!? Who's the one Primo, WHO!? We should have celebrated but why didn't you-"

Tsuna (and everybody else in the room) sweat dropped. He didn't knew, is there something on his face? The last time he saw himself he didn't look ugly and all... Right, if looking at the painting of Vongola Primo counts then yeah, well, Reborn had once suggested to Tsuna that doing it is almost the same as looking at a mirror so... He just did.

Now, Giotto's lungs is burning. Who knows the old inventor had this kind hidden power? That old man disguise worked just perfectly then, and this is not exactly the time to think of that. "What the hell!? Knock it off, Talbot! What are you talking about!?" Giotto gasped after somehow G pulled Tambot away from him, and he was grateful for it.

"Primo..." Talbot also seemed exhausted by the stunt, he could say this as... Adrenaline rush, yeah, that sounds right. "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid!?" That made Giotto bang his head to a wall again.

"I." The first thump."Didn't." Second thump. "Had." Third thump. "A KID!" Another thump and he returned to his seat, scowling. Giotto hit the wooden table with his fist, wich made him looked like a drunk man. "How old are you, Decimo?" He asked clearly annoyed by Talbot's sudden accusation.

"Um... 18." Tsuna had to let that huge bead of sweat roll down his cheek from the sight of visibly pissed off Primo.

Giotto sighed in happiness. "See? I'm like, 30. So, you say I had a kid when I was Twelve, ha ha ha, funny Talbot, funny." He laughed sheepishly.

"Giotto, I-... I didn't knew you were the type of person who..." Asari wiped the invisible tear with his hand, visibly sad. "But I'll still follow you. Don't worry, you can say anything to me, you shouldn't keep anything alone, we are your friends." Now he's wiping the still invisible tears with Giotto's cloak.

"Giotto... Why... You know I am your right hand man but why..." Well, the said Giotto just wanted to bang his head to any blunt object again now, if G didn't start choking him. He's seriously going to die if this keeps up.

That, is the second time in one day Giotto see the Decimo so heroic. "G, Primo's storm guardian." Thankfully G released Giotto's collar and turned to the teen. "I'm sorry, about the misunderstanding but well, I am not, Primo's son." He sighed.

"But the similarities..." And G wondered why didn't he notice it before. Like, Decimo's famiglia has the same face as Primo's. "Is... Abnormal, Illogical, how could that be..."

"Well, yes I'm Primo's uh... Great great great Grandson but that's not the point, see? I'm not his son. My guardians to."

...

Great Great Great... Grandson...

...

G's rolling on the floor now... Asari's sweatdropping, Giotto's... What's with that straight, unreadable expression?

"AHAHAHAHA Pfft- Oh my stomach, Giotto's a grandpa now, AHAHA.. HA!" G's crying on the floor because of his imagination. Giotto, as an old man, wrinkles... unimaginable, but let us leave that to him, in our head Giotto's always the coolest Primo ever anyway.

Asari's patting Giotto's back. Is that... Pity in his eyes?

Tsuna seemed to understand the situation -fortunately- and smiled warmly, at the three's...reaction. "Oh, don't worry, Primo. Even I didn't knew how you looked like when you're old... Ha... Ha..." Now that laugh didn't help, because he could see Giotto glaring at him with distrust. "I'm serious!"

"... Fine." I-is...is that a pout?

-0-0-0-

"Okay." Giotto started, eyes narrowing as he entered his boss mode. "Let us continue the meeting."

"Finally..."

"Just go and get to the point already!"

"Stop talking nonsense."

A vein, two, three popped. "Fine! Okay, I'm concentrating..." He sighed. "Talbot, could you please explain about the white uh... Circle, Time Travel... Machine?"


End file.
